The Zero
by Leonardo Kazama
Summary: Didunia sihir ini, manusia dan makhluk lainnya memanfaatkan sihir untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Akan tetapi aku berbeda dengan yang lain, Terlahir tanpa Sihir dan hidup tanpa mengetahui siapa orang tuaku. "Apakah aku menyesal terlahir seperti ini?," "jawabannya adalah tidak." WARNING : OOC, CERITA NGAWUR, DLL
1. Prolog

**Desclaimer : Semua karakter di cerita ini bukanlah milik saya.**

 **Warning : Out of character, Alur berantakan, Bahasa sesukanya, Update sebisanya, Dll**

''blablabla.'' Bicara biasa.

'blablabla.' bicara dalam hati.

 **''blablabla.'' Bicara monster biasa.**

 **'blablabla.' bicara monster dalam hati.**

"BLABLABLA." bicara dengan berteriak.

Dunia Dimana sihir merupakan segalanya, Bagi Dunia Sihir sangat diperlukan mulai dari penggunaan sehari-hari hingga untuk melawan monster. Pekerjaan paling tinggi dan dihormati banyak orang adalah Kesatria Sihir, Mereka yang menjadi kesatria sihir adalah yang terpilih dari ratusan hingga ribuan orang yang mendaftar untuk menjadi kesatria sihir. Kekuatan dan hasil yang membuktikan kau adalah yang terkuat, Itulah yang kau butuhkan untuk menjadi kesatria sihir. Dan Sekarang banyak Akademi/Sekolah yang setiap tahunnya menghasilkan Murid-murid berbakat dan calon kesatria sihir paling kuat berada dimana-mana. Dan diantaranya yang paling terkenal adalah Akademi Totsuki.

 **-Story On-**

Di sebuah hutan telihat Dua orang anak kecil yang memiliki dua warna rambut yang berbeda yaitu hitam , dan putih keabu-abuan.

"kau Ingat janji kita ini bukan Hiro." Ucap Anak kecil berambut putih.

"Tentu aku akan mengingatnya, Janji kita untuk menjadi yang terkuat." ucap anak berambut hitam kelam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aaa.. Impianku untuk menjadi Kesatria terkuat dan impianmu untuk menjadi kaisar sihir, Dan saat kita telah berhasil mencapainya kita akan mengubah zaman ini." Ucap Anak berambut putih dengan nada senang.,

Kedua anak itu menyatukan kepalan tinju, Dan kemudian berbalik berjalan kearah yang berbeda.

"Jangan Mati sebelum Aku mengalahkanmu Nanti Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Bocah berambut putih itu sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu Harusnya menjadi kata-kataku Naruto Kazama." Balas Bocah berambut hitam yang bernama Itachi.

 **-Time Skip-**

 **10 tahun kemudian ...**

Disebuah kamar dengan perabotan yang sangat minim terlihat seorang pemuda yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya, dia adalah naruto kazama. (penampilan naruto disini berambut putih ,dengan mata kanan berwarna biru syafir dan mata kiri merah darah,tinggi 180 cm , tidak memiliki kumis milik kyuubi)

sambil mengusap wajahnya Naruto menguap.

"sudah berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, apa dia masih ingat janji kita waktu itu?, na Hiro." ( hiro adalah panggilan naruto untuk itachi ,), lalu Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kekamar mandi sambil melihat langit berwarna merah

 **XxxX**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam agak panjang dan juga mata berwarna hitam kelam yang sedang sedang berlatih mengayunkan pedangnya, ia adalah putra pertama ketua klan uchiha, uchiha itachi . (disini itachi memiliki tinggi badan 183, berambut hitam panjang seperti di anime Naruto, matanya hitam )

"haa.. haa.. ma cukup sampai disini dulukah latihan sore ini." Guman Itachi sambil duduk di teras rumahnya dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk,

"Besok Diupacara penerimaan apa aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Shiro, semoga Kau baik baik saja." Gumanya dengan senyuman kecil. (shiro adalah panggilan itahi untuk naruto ).

 **-Time Skip- -malam hari-**

Disebuah kafe terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil meminum secangkir kopi, salah satu pelayan di sana mendatangi pemuda itu,

"Okaeri Naruto-san, Apa misimu kali ini berjalan lancar." Kata Ryuu (nama pelayan itu) yang memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Tadaima Ryuu-chan, dan juga jangan memanggilku dengan tambahan san seperti itu panggil saja aku Naruto, bukankah sudah dari dulu aku katakan ." ucap Naruto dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto, Dan bagaimana tentang misimu kemarin?" Ucap Ryu sambil sedikit mengangguk.

"Soal itu aku sudah menyelesaikannya, Dan besok tinggal aku berangkat menuju Akademi Totsuki besok." Ucap Naruto sambil meminum kopinya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuperkenalkan pada pemilik asrama Bintang kutup besok." Ucap Ryuu yang masih memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Ryu, Dan mohon bimbingannya." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hal itu dibalas anggukan oleh Ryuu

 **-Di kediaman uchiha-**

Di ruang tengah rumah milik pemimpin keluarga uchiha terdapat tiga orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan . mereka sedang menikmati sarmakan malam mereka .

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah bersiap untuk menjalani ujian penerimaan murid baru di Akademi Totsuki?" Tanya laki-laki berwajah agak tua yang merupakan pemimpin klan uchiha sekaligus kepala rumah tangga di keluarga ini yang bernama uchiha fukaku.

"Hai, otou-sama." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam yang merupakan anak kedua di keluarga tersebut yang bernama uchiha sasuke.

"Berjuanglah Sasuke, ibu akan selalu mendukungmu." Ucap Satu-satunya wanita di sana yang merupakan istri dari uchiha fukaku yang bernama uchiha mikoto dengan seyuman.

Sasuke yang telah selesai makan kemudian berkata "Arigato Okaa-sama, aku pasti akan menunjukan padamu bahwa Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Menma atau pun Aniki."

"Itachi, apa ada sesuatu hal yang menarik sehingga menyebabkan ekspresi ceriamu itu." Tanya mikoto pada anak pertamanya yang biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"bukan apa-apa okaa-sama, hanya saja sekolah di Akademi Totsuki mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Itachi sambil meminum kopi hangat .

"Menyenangkan ?,memang apa yang membuatmu senang seperti itu Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke deangan heran pada kakaknya.

"Aku hanya akan bertemu lagi dengan Rivalku setelah sekian lama." Kata itachi.

 **-Kediaman keluarga uzumaki-**

Terlihat di ruang makan ,terdapat lima orang yang sedang menyantap makam malam di sana.

"Menma, Naruko, Ayah harap kalian dapat masuk ke Akademi Totsuki.''kata seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berambut pirang agak panjang yang merupakan kepala keluarga dan pemimpin klan uzumaki yaitu Namikaze Minato yang berubah nama menjadi Uzumaki Minato setelah menerima tugas menjadi pemimpin klan uzumaki .

"Arigato otou-sama, kami akan berjuang agar tidak mempermalukan nama keluarga Uzumaki." Ucap perempuan berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang diikat twintail yang merupakan anak ketiga keluarga itu yang bernama Nzumaki Naruko.

"Tentu saja otou-sama, kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan mencapai puncak Totsuki." Ucap pemuda berambut agak panjang berwarna hitam yang merupakan anak kedua keluarga itu yang bernama Uzumaki Menma.

"Memangnya kalian bisa mencapai puncak totsuki gakuen?, Sebaiknya kalian jangan meremehkan Akademi Totsuki karena jika kalian melakukannya mungkin kalian akan jatung dihari pertama." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah agak panjang dan memakai kacamata, yang merupakan anak pertama di keluarga itu yang bernama Uzumaki Karin.

"Aku pasti akan segera melampau Kakak." Ucap Naruko dan Menma yang hampir serentak.

"Lakukan saja jika kalian memang bisa, Disana bukan tempat bermain Anak kecil." Ucap karin dengan nada mengejek mereka.

"Na –." saat Menma ingin membalas kata kata kakak nya, ibu mereka yang bernama Uzumaki Kusinah menyela menma dan berkata.

"Sudah cukup sampai disana, karin kau jangan terlalu mengejek adik-adik mu ini."

"Hai Okaa-sama '' kata karin sambil tertawa karena melihat wajah kesal menma dan naruko.

''Lalu Menma dan Naruko pun jangan gampang marah seperti itu." Ucap kembali Kusinah

''Wakarimasta Okaa-sama." kata Menma dan Naruka sambil mungangguk secara bersamaan.

Dan Kemudian mereka semua melanjutkan makan mereka .

 **-time skip- -Pagi hari-**

Akademi Totsuki sekolah yang menggembangkan para kesatria dan penyihir terhebat dengan tingkat kelulusan Kurang dari 10 %. Sekolah yang terus menghasilkan kesatria sihir kelas dunia. Totsuki gakuen adalah tempat super elit, bahkan bagi para bangsawan sekalipun hanya yang terkuat yang boleh masuk di sana. Sekolah ini juga menerima siswa dari seluruh ras. Akademi Totsuki berada di dekat dengan kerajaan clover. tempat dimana kaisar sihir pertama lahir dan mendirikan Akademi Totsuki.

 **-Didepan gerbang totsuki gakuen-**

 **-Tap...! tap...! tap...!-**

Bunyi suara langkah banyak orang disana, mereka semua adalah para calon murid baru di Akademi Totsuki yang akan mengikuti ujian penerimaan murid baru, mereka semua berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan orang biasa yang berusaha untuk masuk ke totsuki gakuen.

Salah seorang guru di sana mengarahkan para murid untuk menuju ke tempat ujian masuk akan di laksanakan ,disana juga terlihat banya siswa kelas tiga dan dua yang membantu para guru disana.

"Haaa...!"Sebuah suara orang yang sedang menguap, Yaitu seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan santainya melangkah menuju pintu masuk Akademi Totsuki.

"Jadi inikah tempat bermainku yang baru." Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan masuk ke Akademi Totsuki.

 **To Be Continued ...**

 **~bagi yang suka silahkan berkomentar ,bagi yang gak suka tolong kritik cerita ini dengan baik-baik~**

 **Fanfic ini pernah di update sama temen saya karena saya waktu itu belum punya akun, dan sekarang karena saya sudah mempunyai aku maka saya mengupdatenya menggunakan akun ini.**

 **Terima kasih untuk teman saya ''KAZA0'' yang telah membantu saya**

 **~Makasih buat yang mau baca dan yang terpenting untuk ALLAH~**


	2. The Zero (12-24 02:37:20)

Chapter 02 : permulaan

Desclaimer : Semua karakter di cerita ini bukanlah milik saya.

Warning : Out of character , alur berantakan , bahasa sesukanya , Dll

''blablabla'' Bicara biasa

'blablabla' bicara dalam hati'

Naruto pov

Namaku adalah naruto kazama .sekarang ini aku berada didalam sebuah sekolahan yang dikenal sebagai totsuki gakuen, sekolah yang melatih kesatria dan pengguna kekuatan supernatural paling terkenal diseluruh dunia,aku berencana untuk sekolah disini ,karena itu aku datang kesekolahan untuk mengkonfirmasikan bahwa aku bersedia bersekolah disini . Aku memiliki sebuah cita-cita yaitu aku ingin menjadi kesatria terkuat ,karena itulah aku memilih sekolahan ini ,sekolah dimana semua orang-orang terkuat didunia berkumpul disini .aku berfikir jika aku bisa mencapai puncak disekolahan ini maka aku akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan impianku.

Naruto pov end

Naruto sekarang ini memakai jaket berhoodie berwarna hitam yang juga menutupi kepalanya ,dengan kaos berwarna merah ,celana jin panjang berwarna hitam ,sepatu jenis sneaker berwarna maroon, Sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang terdapat besi berbentuk segi empat berjumblah 12 belas (sarung tangan yang digunakan nomura fudo di anime busou shojo machiavellianism) dan juga syal berwarna merah darah yang sedikit panjang dan menutupi sedikit mulutnya. Sehingga wajah naruto tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

''kamu yang ada disana, tunggu sebentar !'' ucap seorang wanita berambut silver panjang ,dan memakai seragam khas totsuki gakuen yaitu kemeja putih polos yang memiliki saku dan kerah dan blazer berwarna hitam serta rok agak panjang berwarna hitam ,sambil berjalan menuju arah naruto.

''apa anda ada perlu dengan ku? '' ucap naruto dengan nada sopan sambil menatap wanita yang memanggilnya.

'siapa dia aku sepertinya belum pernah melihatnya ,apa dia murid baru ? .dan juga ada apa dengan penampilanya ini ,memakai syal di musim semi seperti ini .apa dia sedang sakit ?' pikir perempuan berambut silver yang sedikit bingung dengan penampilan naruto.

''kau mau kemana ,ruang berkumpul untuk ujian murid baru bukan disana ? '' ucap perempuan berambut silver sambil menujuk jalan menuju ruang berkumpul untuk ujian.

''eto,aku disuruh untuk langsung keruangan kepala sekolah .'' ucap naruto.

''disuruh kesana ?,apa kau punya buktinya ?'' ucap perempuan berambut silver sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

''hai , ini surat yang aku terima dari kepala sekolah.'' Ucap naruto sambil menyerah kan sebuah surat yang diambilnya dari kantong celananya.

Perempuan berambut silver itu membaca surat yang diserahkan oleh naruto, setelah selesai membacanya dia mengembalikannya kepada naruto .

''baik lah kamu boleh pergi , apa kamu tau di mana ruang kepala sekolah?'' ucap perempuan berambut silver itu dengan ekspresi lega karena pemuda didepanya ini bukan orang jahat.

''hai ,aku sudah melihat petanya jadi aku tahu ruangannya .''ucap naruto dengan nada ramah .

''ja ,kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi.'' Ucap perempuan berambut silver itu.

''ja matta ne, senpai .'' ucap naruto sambil pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sedangkan perempuan perempuan itu pergi menuju ruangan tempat ujian untuk murid baru .

'sebenarnya siapa orang itu ,berpenampilan seperti itu. Ya sudahlah ,daripada memikirkan orang aneh itu lebih baik aku menuju tempat ujian .' pikir perempuan berambut silver itu .

-kembali ketempat naruto-

'jadi dia kah keturunan valkyrie yang datang ke sekolahan ini. Kalau tidak salah namanya Rossweisse, dia pasti berfikir aku adalah orang aneh ,dia memiliki mana yang besar dan juga oppai yang besar juga. ' pikir naruto

''apakah akan ada yang lebih menyenangkan lagi.'' Ucap naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum.

-time skip-

''kriet !''

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukan seorang pemuda yang bernama naruto kazama.

''ya, hisashiburi dane naruto-kun.'' Ucap orang yang duduk diruangan itu A.K.A Mephisto

''Aaa, hisashiburi mephisto-san, apa kepala sekolah tidak ada disekolahan.'' Ucap naruto dengan memasang ekspresi malas,dan naruto berdiri di depan mephisto.

''Seperti biasanya setiap tahun dia selalu melihat ujian murid baru, jadi bagaimana keputusan mu naruto-kun apakah kau akan masuk kesekolahan ini atau tidak ?.'' ucap mephisto dengan nada santainya.

''tentu ,seperti yang aku bilang kepadamu aku akan masuk kesekolahan ini dengan senang hati.'' Ucap naruto yang masih wajah malas.

''kalau begitu ,kau bisa tanda tangan disini dan menyerahkan semua berkas-berkas mu disini.'' Ucap mephisto sambil memberikan sebuah kertas dal pulpen kepada naruto.

Naruto mengambil pulpen yang diberikan oleh mephisto dan menandatangani kertas perjanjian itu dan menyerahkan surat-surat pendaftaran miliknya.

''mephisto-san kapan aku akan mendapatkan seragam sekolah ku ?.'' ucap naruto .

''kau bisa mendapatkanya sekarang, pergilah keruang tata usaha disana kau akan mendapatkanya.'' Ucap mephisto sambil menyimpan surat-surat pendaftaran milik naruto.

''so desu ka , ja kalau begitu aku permisi dulu mephisto-san.'' Ucap naruto sambil membunguk.

''tunggu dulu .'' ucap maphisto sambil mengambil sebuah kertas dan kartu pengenal yang berlambang totsuki gakuen dari laci mejanya. ''berikan ini pada guru disana agar mereka memberimu seragam dan pakai kartu tanda ini agar kau bisa berkeliaran di sekolah ini sesukamu.'' Ucap mephisto sambil menyondorkan kertas itu kepada naruto.

Naruto mengambilnya dan berterima kasih lagi pada mephisto lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Mephisto yang memperhatikan naruto Yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pandangan sedikit tajam.

''naruto kazama ,benar-benar orang yang mengagumkan ,tidak kusangka dia berhasil menaklukan dungeon dengan tingkat S/3 dalam waktu sesingkat ini.'' Ucap mahisto sambil tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa.

-flashback-

3 month ago

Dua orang laki-laki sedang berbicara disebuah ruangan kedap suara yang merupakan tempat karoke , kedua orang itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut putih dan orang dewasa berjanggut dan berambut putih.

''jadi apa kau ada perlu dengan ku ossan.'' Ucap pemuda kepada orang dewasa dihadapanya ,sambil meminum es koffie .

''perkenalkan namaku mephisto pheles , Panggil saja aku mephisto. aku ingin memberimu sebuah pekerjaan untukmu, naruto kazama.'' Ucap orang dewasa yang pernama mephisto pheles kepada pemuda yang bernama naruto kazama.(penampilan mephisto sama seperti di anime ao no extrosict ,tetapi dia memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam).

''jadi pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku Mephisto-san.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada ramahnya.

''sepertinya kau tidak terkejut bahwa aku tau nama mu kazama-kun.'' Ucap mephisto dengan sedikit tertawa .

''soal itu ,aku tidak terlalu memfikirkanya, jadi langsung ke intinya saja mephisto -san.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada bosan. 'palingan dia itu yang memberitahunya.'' Pikir naruto.

''baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin kau menelusuri sebuah dungeon dan mengambil gulungan sihir kuno yang ada disana.'' Ucap mephisto sambil mengambil minuman miliknya dan meminumnya.

''dungeon ,kenapa aku yang kau pilih mephisto-san bukan kah kau bisa meminta para kesatria sihir .'' Ucap naruto sambil berfikir tentang dungeon yang dikatakan oleh mephisto.

''soal itu sebenarnya dungeon itu baru-baru ini muncul dan dungeon itu berada di tengah laut yang berada di wilayah netral bagian utara kerajaan ini,karena itu kemungkinan jika kami mengirim pasukan dan bentok dengan pasukan dari kerajaan lain, maka akan terjadi perang dengan kerajaan lain. Jadi kazama-kun apakah kau akan menerima pekerjaan ini.'' Ucap mephito.

''maafkan aku mephisto -san ,akan kutolak pekerjaan darimu ini .'' ucap naruto dengan nada malasnya.

''boleh aku tau apa alasan kau menolak pekerjaan dariku kazama-san.'' Ucap mephisto dengan nada serius.

''haa,itu karena aku sedang liburan, jadi aku tidak akan menerima pekerjaan besar seperti itu.'' Ucap naruto .

'hah, Dia menolak sebuah pekerjaan hanya karena liburan ,apa benar dia benar-benar orang yang kuat. Tapi Senzaemon-dono sendiri yang memintaku untuk menawarkan pekerjaan padanya.' Pikir mephisto dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

Mephisto yang tampak memegang dagunya sambil berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk pemuda didepannya ini agar menyetujui pekerjaan ini. Lalu wajah mephisto menjadi sedikit cerah dan dia tersenyum tipis.

''tapi bagaimana jika aku memberitahukan mu bahwa disana ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertarik.'' Ucap mephisto sambil tersenyum licik.

''apa maksud perkataan mu itu mephisto -san ?.'' ucap naruto yang sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan mephisto.

Mephisto menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada naruto dan berkata ''ini adalah suarat dari temanku dia adalah orang yang memberitahuku tentang dungeon itu dan dirimu padaku.''

Naruto menerima surat itu dan membukanya lalu matanya sedikit membulat dan ekspresinya menjadi dingin.

''apa isi surat ini adalah sengguhan mephisto -san.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada datar dan tersenyum dingin.

''hai ,saya yakin 100 % bahwa isi surat ini adalah asli ,karena aku sudah menyuruh anak buah ku untuk memeriksanya.'' Ucap mephisto dengan nada serius.

Naruto menyobek surat itu dan isinya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah .sedangkan mephisto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan naruto.

''aku akan menerima pekerjaan ini tapi dengan syarat bahwa aku dapat mengambil apapun yang aku mau dari di dungeon itu.

''tentu kau boleh mengambil apapun disana tetapi bisakah kau tidak mengambil gulungan yang berisi sihir kuno yang ada di sana,'' ucap mephisto yang kembali ternsenyum ramah.

''baiklah ,lagi pula aku tidak bisa menggunakan nya sih.''ucap naruto yang kembali memasang ekspresi malasnya.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menjabat tangan mephisto untuk tanda persetujuaan kepada mephisto.

Maphisto mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan sebuah alamat kepada naruto dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

''hah, jadi aku harus menyerahkan barang rampasan dari dungeon itu kesini.'' Ucap naruto sambil menghelah nafasnya dan menyimpan alamat itu di kantong belakang celananya.

Di tong sampah disamping naruto terdapat sebuah gambar pintu dengan lambang pentagram yang telah sobek.

-flashback end- -di tempat naruto-

-tok!,tok!,tok!-

''Hai, masuklah pintunya tidak dikunci.'' Ucap perempuan berambut hitam panjang ,mata berwarna hitam dan payudara yang besar .

Naruto masuk kedalam rungan itu dan berdiri dihadapan wanita tadi.

''apa ada yang bisa ku bantu .'' ucap wanita itu.

''hai, saya mau mengambil seragam disini ,sensei.'' Ucap naruto dengan santai sambil menyerahkan surat dari mephisto.

''baiklah , akan kuambilkan dulu ,etoo..?.'' ucap wanita itu sambil melangkah mengambil set seragam di lemari belakang tempat duduknya.

''naruto kazama desu. Apa saya boleh tau namamu sensei.'' Ucap naruto dengan ramah.

''sizhuka hiratsuka ,salam kenal naruto-kun.'' Ucap hiratsuka sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan seragam pada naruto. (penampilan sizhuka hiratsuka sama dengan di anime oregairu)

''nama yang bagus ,hiratsuka-sensei.''ucap naruto sambil tersenyum dan dan menerima seragamnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. (seragan di totsuki gakuen standarnya untuk laki-laki memakai blazer hitam dan kemeja putih polos yang memiliki saku dan kerah dan celana hitam,sedangkan untuk wanita memakai rok berwarnaa hitam. Peraturan di totsuki gakuen untuk memaki seragam tidaklah ketat karena itulah banyak yang memakai kaos miliknya atau pakaiaan bertarung yang membuat mereka nyaman tetapi untuk acara tertentu diwajibkan memakai seragam.)

''terima kasih untuk pujianmu naruto-kun. Ne naruto-kun kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu ?.'' ucap hiratsuka sambil tersenyum manis.

''penampilan ini agar aku tidak terlalu mencolok saja hiratsuka-sensei.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada ramah.

''boleh aku melihat wajah mu dengan jelas naruto-kun ?.'' Ucap hiratsuka dengan nada penasaran.

''tentu saja boleh ,hiratsuka-sensei.'' Ucap naruto dengan senyum dan sambil menurunkan hoodie jaketnya dan menurunkan syal miliknya.

Sedangkan itu wajah hiratsuka menjadi memerah dan matanya sedikit membulat.

'tampan sekali !.' pikir hiratsuka bahwa wajah naruto tampan.

Naruto memiliki wajah putih bersih ,rambut putih agak panjang dan warna mata yang berbeda yaitu mata kanan biru syafir sedangkan mata kiri merah darah.

Naruto terseyum kecil karena sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita didepannya ini.

''ja ,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu hiratsuka-sensei.'' Ucap naruto dambil tersenyum lima jari dan melambaikan tangannya lalu mengembalikan penampilannya seperti sebelumnya.

Hiratsuka yang melihat senyum naruto wajah nya tambah merah dan tanpa sadar mengangguk .

-cleck!-

''seragam telah kudapatkan sih , pulang saja kah.'' Ucap naruto sambil menepuk perutnya lalu naruto memasang ekspresi sedikit serius.

-tret..!,tret..!,tret..!-

Handphone naruto yang berada dikantong celananya berdetar .naruto lalu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil handphonenya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

''Mohon maaf panggilan anda telah dialihkan,silahkan menghubungi lagi setelah mendengar nada bibb..!.'' Ucap naruto pada penelpon.

''Haa, jangan becanda seperti itu naruto-kun ,sekarang kau ada dimana ?.'' ucap penelpon dengan nada kesal.

''jangan marah seperti itu ryu-can,aku ada digedung utama sekarang .'' ucap naruto dengan sedikit tertawa pada penelpon A.K.A Ryu.

''bukankah kau akan melihat asramah hari ini , apa kau tahu tempat asramahnya dimana ?.'' ucap ryu dengan nada datar.

''aku tidak tahu tempatnya ada dimana ?,jadi bisakah kau mengirim lokasinya padaku !.'' ucap naruto dengan nada memohon.

''baiklah akan kukirimkan lewat pesan jadi kututup dulu.'' Ucap ryu.

''terima kasih ryu-can .'' ucap naruto.

-Dret..!,Dret..!,Dret..!-

Handphone naruto bergetar menerima pesan yang berisi peta dengan sebuah tanda lokasi .

'jadi disini tempat asramahnya ,cukup jauh dari gedung utama. Ya sudah lah aku kesananya nanti saja sekarang saatnya untuk sarapan' pikir naruto sambil menyimpan handphonya di saku celana, dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin.

'totsuki gakuen ,aku memiliki firasat yang bagus dengan sekolahan ini, dari tadi aku merasakan hawa keberadaan orang yang sedang bertarung ,berarti ujian pertama telah selesai. Dan ujian kedua sedang dilaksanakan ,aku bisa merasakan banyak orang kuat di sini.' Pikir naruto lalu ekspresi naruto menjadi sedikit ceria dan dia tersenyum misterius.

'sekolah dimana yang terkuat yang dapat bertahan ,benar-benar akan menjadi sekolah yang sangat menyenangkan.' Pikir naruto

Naruto barjalan menuju persimpangan jalan digedung sekolahan itu, lalu naruto merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di balik persimpangan lainnya menggeser dirinya untuk berjalan lebih ketengah agar tidak terjadi tabrakan.

Naruto melangkah lurus melewati simpangan itu dan seorang seorang wanita berambut hitam dam memiliki kulit putih bepapasan dengannya .wanita itu berhenti dan menghadap naruto.

''Ano,tunggu sebentar .'' ucap wanita itu.

Merasa dia dipanggil naruto berhenti dan berbalik menghadap wanita itu.

''apa anda memanggil saya ,senpai.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada ramah.

''kamu murid baru disini bukan ,kenapa kamu ada disini ujian kedua sudah dimulai .'' ucap wanita wanita berambut panjang dengan nada ramah.

''Hai, aku adalah murid rekomendasi jadi aku tidak ikut ujian masuk ,senpai.'' Ucap naruto

''hee, murid rekomandasi kah ,sugoi ne jika boleh tau siapa namamu kohai-kun ?.'' Ucap wanita itudengan senyuman manisnya.

''Naruto kazama , jika boleh tahu siapa nama senpai ? .'' ucap naruto.

''mayumi saegusa ,salam kenal kazama-kun.'' Ucap wanita dihadapan naruto A.K.A saegusa mayumi.(penampilan saegusa mayumi sama seperti di anime mahoka koukou no rettosei tetapi memakai seragam khas totsuki gakuen ,penjelasan seragam ada diatas)

''Panggil saja aku naruto saegusa-senpai.'' Ucap naruto sambil menurunkan hodie jaketnya sehingga terlihat wajah naruto yang memeiliki eyes-smile (seperti senyum kakashi karena syal milik naruto masih menutupi mulutnya ).

''wakatta naruto-kun ,kalau kau tidak ikut ujian sekarang ini kamu mau kemana naruto-kun ?.'' ucap saegusa dengan senyum manis.

''Aku sekarang mau kekantin saegusa-senpai .'' Ucap naruto sambil meninjuk arah kekantin.

''Apa kau tau letak kantinnya naruto-kun ?.'' ucap saegusa dengan nada ceria.

''sebenarnya aku tidak tau tempat pastinya saegusa-senpai ,aku hanya mengingat peta yang aku baca di halaman tadi.'' Ucap caruto sanbil tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Jaa ,bagaimana kalau ku antar saja.'' Ucap saegusa.

''Jika memang saegusa-senpai tidak ada urusan lain maka dengan senang hati aku terima tawarannya.'' Ucap naruto dengan eyes-smilenya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kantin ,dengan saegusa memimpin jalannya.

-time skip-

Terlihat naruto dan saegusa telah sampai di kantin dimana banyak sekali tempat duduk disana ,saegusa mengajak naruto untuk duduk di bagian dekat dengan tempat pemesanan. Naruto yang telah duduk melihat keadaan dikantin dimana hanya sedikit guru dan hampir kosong.

''apakah pesan anda sekalian ?.'' ucap seorang pelayan berambut coklat dan memakai pakaian maid disana dengan membawa buku catatan kecil.

''senpai ,kau mau pesan apa ?. sebagai ganti mengantarku kesini akan ku teraktir kau senpai.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada ramah.

''benarkah ?. kalau begitu aku pesan seperti biasanya saja Mira-san, naruto-kun kau mau pesan apa ?.'' ucap saegusa kepada pelayan disana yang bernama.

''kalau begitu samakan saja dengan saegusa-senpai ,terus minumannya ice black coffee.'' Ucap naruto pada mira.

''wakarimashita ,tolong tunggu sebentar.'' Ucap mira kepada naruto dan saegusa dengan senyum manis. Lalu dia pergi menuju dapur untuk menyerahkan pesanan itu pada koki.

''Ne ,saegusa-senpai sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit bertanya padamu sedikit.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada sedikit serius.

''Nani ?,jika aku bisa menjawabnya maka akan ku jawab.'' Ucap saegusa dengan nada riangnya.

''Jika boleh aku tahu apa saja jenis Pertandingan dan peraturannya di sekolahan itu.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada serius.

''baiklah ,jika begitu akan kujelaskan jenis-jenis Pertandingan disini ,tapi akan agak panjang apa tidak apa-apa ?.'' ucap saegusa pada naruto dengan nada bingung.

''tidak apa-apa senpai ,lagi pula jika bersama perempuan secantik saegusa-senpai ,sampai akhir dunia pun akan ku temani.

Wajah Saegusa sedikit sedikit memerah lalu dia kembali tersenyum dan berkata : '' apa kau sedang mengguda ku naruto-kun. Tapi kalau kau memang ada waktu senggang maka akan ku beritahu semuanya kalau begitu—''

''hai ,ini pesanan kalian .'' ucap mera yang menyela perkataan saegusa sambil menaruh pesanan mereka berdua yaitu : beef stew dengan minuman ice coffee dan strawberry shake.

''Selamat menikmati .'' ucap mera kepada mereka dengan senyum lima jarinya ,lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

''kalau begitu kita makan saja terlebih dahulu .itadakimasu .'' ucap naruto kepada saegusa.

''Mmm kalau begitu ,itadakimasu.'' Ucap saegusa lalu menyantap makanan didepannya.

-time skip-

Naruto dan saegusa yang telah selesai makan ,mera datang untuk membersikan meja makan mereka berdua sekarang dimeja mereka hanya ada minuman mereka saja.

''kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi naruto-kun.'' Ucap saegusa sambil menaruh minumanya.

''silahkan kalau begitu saegusa-senpai .'' ucap naruto dengan nada penasaran.

''kita mulai dari jumblah nya dulu ,disekolahan ini memiliki 3 tradisi untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi disekolahan ini yaituShokugeki ,Festa , danReting game.Pertamaakan kujelaskan tentang adalahShokugeki, Pertarungan shokugekibiasa dimana peserta akan bertarung satu lawan satu didalam pertarungan kita harus membuat lawan menyerah ataupun pingsan.

Kedua adalah Festa ,dalam Pertandingan festa para prserta harus berpasangan dan melakukan pertarungan bersama ,dalampertarung mereka harus membuat lawan menyerah atau pingsan.

KetigaadalahReting game,reting gamemerupakan pertandingan antar tim ,dimana para peserta harus membentuk sebuah tim yang terdiri dari 2 sampai maksimal adalah 10 orang , lalu para tim akan Bertarung ,dan satu orang yang bertahan terakhir dari kedua tim maka tim itulah yang menang ,reting game memiliki tempat yang luas sebagai arenanya seperti hutan ,padang pasir dan lain lain.

Dalam semua pertandingan itu memiliki 3 syarat yaitu :

Ada hakim yang memastikan ini adalah resmi

harus ada wasit yang menjadi saksi pertandingan

persetujuan antara peserta dengan kondisi tantangan

tapi jika ketiga syarat ini terpenuhi kau bisa menantang siapa saja di sekolahan ini.

Jadi hanya ini yang aku tahu tentang pertandingan disekolahan ini naruto-kun.'' Ucap saegusa dengan panjang lebar dan meminum strawberry shake miliknya.

''terima kasih saegusa-senpai telah menjelaskan semua '' ucap naruto sambil tersenyum dengan Eye-smilenya.

''tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku senang bisa membantumu naruto-kun.'' Ucap saegusa yang membalas senyuman naruto.

Naruto dan saegusa terus mengobrol dan bercanda lalu dari arah utara kantin tedapat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang mendekat kearah mereka .

''Kaicho ,ternyata anda disini ,dan kenapa anda bersama orang sepertinya.'' Ucap pemuda berambut coklat.

''hoi hoi ,apa maksud dari perkataan mu itu ?.'' naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya .

''hattori-kun kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada naruto-kun.'' Ucap saegusa yang ikut berdiri untuk melerai mereka berdua.

''aku hanya berkata sepantasnya saja orang seperti kaicho tidak boleh bersama sampah sepertinya.'' Ucap hattori dengan nada sombong.

''Bukankan orang yang hanya menilai orang dari tambilanya sepertimu ,lebih sampah dariku.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada dingin.

''perkataan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa kurasakan mananya sepertimu tidak ada artinya bagiku. '' ucap hattori tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

''apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui arti dari ucapan ku.'' Ucap naruto dengan sedikit melangkah maju dan tertawa pelan.

''HAA ,TE—.'' sebelum hattori melangkah dan berteriak pada naruto .ada seseorang yang menghentikan hattori .

''Hentikan kalian berdua apa kalian tidak malu berkelahi didepan wanita ,tertama kau hattori kenama kau bersikap seperti itu didepan kaicho. '' ucap wanita berambu hitam pendek yang melerai mereka.

''tapi mari-senpai dia yang membuatku marah .'' ucap hattori dengan nada kesal.

''Haa ,bukankah kau yang menghinaku terlebih dahulu.'' Ucap naruto dengan nada dingin.

''cukup sampai disini , hattori-kun kau minta maaflah pada dia agar permasalahanya selesai dengan damai .'' ucap mari kepada hattori.

''Haa ,aku tidak mau minta maaf pada orang sepertinya mari-senpai .'' ucap hattori dengan nada sedikit keras.

''tapi kau yang memulai semuanya jadi kau yang harus minta maaf pada naruto-kun .'' ucap saegusa dengan nada tergas .

''tapi kaicho tetap saja aku tidak sudi untuk minta maaf pada orang sepertinya.'' Ucap hattori dengan nada tenang.

''Jaa ,kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertandingan jika senpai sebegitunya tidak mau minta maaf .'' ucap naruto yang membuat semua orang disana melihatnya.

''Haa ,apa kau tidak sadar diri .'' ucap hattori dengan nada sombong.

''karena itulah kita melakukan pertandingan taruhannya jika aku yang menang maka kau harus minta maaf padaku jika aku yang kalah maka aku akan minta maaf padamu. '' ucap naruto dengan nada serius.

''Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi wasit di pertandingan ini dan kau hattori-kun harus menerimanya .'' Ucap mari kepada mereka.

''baiklah kalau begitu mari-senpai.'' Ucap hattori kepada mari .

''kalau begitu kita pergi ke ruang latihan nomor 4 yang dekat dari sini. '' ucap saegusa kepada mereka .

Lalu mereka berempat berjalan menuju ruang nomor 4 dan saegusa sebagai pemimpinnya.

''apa ini tidak apa-apa mari-chan ?.'' bisik saegusa pada mari yang berjalan disampingnya.

''tidak apa-apa ,lagi pula ini lebih baik daripada mereka berkelahi di kantin.'' Ucap mari kepada saegusa agan saegusa tenang.

''kalau kau bilang begitu ya sudahlah .'' ucap saegusa (kayak lagunya bondan aja)

Mereka berempat sampai didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan no.4 ,mereka berempat masuk kedalam. Mereka sekarang berada didalam ruangan yang cukup luas.

''aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi padamu naruto-kun apakah kau yakin ingin bertarung dengan hattori-kun.'' Ucap saegusa dengan nada cemas .

''mata dibayar dengan mata ,darah dibayar dengan darah ,dan harga diri dibayar dengan harga diri . saegusa senpai ini adalah prinsipku.

''berkatalah semaumu dasar sampah ,akan kuhancurkan semua prinsip bodohmu itu.'' Ucap hattori dengan nada sangat sombong.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan hattori menatap hattori dengan pandangan dingin ,sekarang naruto dan hattori saling berhadapan dengan jarak lima meter ,sedangkan saegusa terlihat khawatir pada naruto. Mari melangkah ketengah mereka.

Saegusa lalu berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan menyerahkan sebuah lencana kepada mereka.naruto dan hattori memasang lencara mereka didada bagian kiri mereka.

''kalau begitu akan kuberi waktu 3 menit untuk bersiap .'' ucap mari kepada mereka berdua .

Saegusa dan mari selaku wasit dan hakim menuju ruangan khusus pengawas yang terdapat monitar kamera dan kaca yang memeisahkan ,tempat itu.sedangkan hattori tetap berdiri ditempat dan mengeluarkan grimoire miliknya yang berwarna biru dengan lambang semanggi berdaun 3.

Sedangkan naruto menaruh tas miliknya di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan yang ditempati oleh saegusa dan mari lalu mengambil sebuah topeng dengan pola bergambar kitsune,dan sebuah grimoire berwarna hitam dengan lambang kotak/peti berwarna emas tertutup ,naruto lalu melepas syal miliknya tetapi lehernya terlilit sebuah perban berwarna putih dan menaruhnya didalam tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Saegusa duduk bersama mari dengan tenang sambil melihat naruto dan hattori yang sekarang saling berhadapan.

''Baiklah kalau begitu kalau begitu pertandingan akan segera dimulai, aku watanabe mari akan menjadi juri disini dan saegusa mayumi akan menjadi hakim pertandingan kalian.'' Ucap mari dengan menggunakan mikrofon diruangan itu.

''kalau begitu pertandingan Shokugeki antara hattori gyoubushojo hanzou dan naruto kazama ...

DIMULAI..! .''

To Be Continued ...

~bagi yang suka silahkan berkomentar ,bagi yang gak suka tolong kritik cerita ini dengan baik-baik~

Fanfic ini pernah di update sama temen saya karena saya waktu itu belum punya akun, dan sekarang karena saya sudah mempunyai aku maka saya mengupdatenya menggunakan akun ini.

Terima kasih untuk teman saya ''KAZA0'' yang telah membantu saya

~Makasih buat yang mau baca dan yang terpenting untuk ALLAH~


	3. Kehendak Tuhan part 1

**Desclaimer : Semua karakter di cerita ini bukanlah milik saya.**

 **Warning : Out of character, alur berantakan, bahasa sesukanya, Dll**

''blablabla.'' Bicara biasa

'blablabla.' bicara dalam hati'

''Kalau begitu pertanding antara Hattori Gyoubushojo Hanzou dan Naruto Kazama ...

Dimulai.''

Tanda dimulainya pertandingan telah terdengar grimoire milik mereka berdua terbuka dan melayang didepan mereka .

'Aku tidak dapat merasakan Kekuatan supernatural dalam tubuhnya, itu berarti dia adalah seorang kesatria yang berarti aku harus menyerangnya dengan sihir yang cepat agar dia tidak dapat menangkisnya .' Pikir Hattori sambil menganalisis lawannya. Halaman grimoire Hattori terbalik dengan sendirinya. 'yos akan kugunakan sihir ini .'

[Creation Magic Wind : White Swallow]

Didepan Hatttori sekarang ini tercipta empat ekor burung walet berwarna putih dan burung itu kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

''Terimalah Serangan ini, Dasar sampah.'' Ucap Hattori dengan tersenyum kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hattori tersenyum kecil dan terlihat grimoire milik Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kayu/bokuto berukuran 60 cm ,lalu Naruto memegang gagang bokuto itu dengan tangan kanan. Burung walet milik Hattori telah berada didepan Naruto sekarang ini.

''cras..!,cras..!,cras...!,cras...!''

Terlihat sekarang Naruto telah berpindah posisi maju lebih dekat dengan Hattori sedangkan burung walet milik Hattori hancur setelah ditebas Naruto.

''Ada apa Senpai ?, Apa hanya segini kekuatanmu ?.'' Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Hattori yang mendengar hal itu menggertakan giginya dan dengan Wajah marah. ''JANGAN BERSIKAP SOMBONG DASAR SAMPAH...'' Grimoire milik Kattori kemudian berpindah halaman lagi.

[Creation Magic Wind : One Hundred Swords]

Disekitar Hattori tercipta angin berbentuk pisau berjumblah seratus lalu pisau-pisau itu secara bersamaan menyerang naruto.

''Blar..!,Blar..!,Blar...!''

Sihir milik hattori membentur lantai dan menghancurkan lantai itu sehingga tercipta kepulan asap yang menutupi pandangan mereka.

''HAHAHA... rasakan itu dasar sampah .'' Ucap Hattori dengan nada sombongnya dan tertawa keras.

Tapi itu hanya sementara terlihat dari kepulan asap itu ,Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menuju hattori dengan keadaan tubuh tanpa luka sedikitpun,hattori yang mengetahui hal itu menghentikan tertawanya dan bola matanya membulat .

''Kenapa ... kenapa... kenapa... kau tidak terluka sedikit pun .''ucap hattori dengan nada tidak pecaya dan berjalan mundur sedikit.

''Haa... jadi Cuma segini kekuatan milikmu ?, Membosankan... Aku kira akan sedikit menyenangkan.'' Ucap naruto yang memasang wajah bosannya.

''KISAMAAAA... .'' Teriak Hattori sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan .

''Akan kuhancurkan dengan sihir terkuatku kau dasar sampah.'' Ucap hattori grimoire miliknya terbalik lagi halamanya.

[Creation Magic Wind : White Eagle ]

Tercipta seekor elang berukuran 2 meter berwarna putih dihadapan Hattori yang siap menyerang, Sedangkan Naruto memposisikan bokuto miliknya seperti sebuah pedang yang ingun ditarik dari sarung pedangnya.

''Jika tidak seperti ini tidak akan menyenangkan bukan .'' ucap Naruto dengan pelan, Kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya agak membungkuk kedepan.

Elang milik Hattor melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, tetapi Naruto yang berada diposisi siap melesat menyerang dengan sangat cepat dan menebas elang itu, tidak hanya sampai disitu Naruto juga kembali melesat kearah Hattori lalu dia menebas Hattori secara horizontal tepat dibagian pinggang kanan sehingga hattori terhempas kearah dinding dengan keras yang membuat dinding itu sedikit retak, Hattori lalu tidak sadarkan diri disana sedangkan Naruto memasukan bokuto miliknya kembali ke grimoirenya.

Mari yang melihat itu keluar dari ruangan khusus diikuti oleh Mayumi dan menuju ketempat naruto berdiri, Mari langsung memeriksa keadaan Hattori.

" Hattori gyoubushojo hanzou Tidak sadarkan diri, Pemenangnya Naruto Kazama." ucap Mari sambil membaringkan tubuh Hattori dalan keadaan terlentang .

Pintu ruangan tempat Naruto bertarung sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan ada seseorang yang menonton pertandingan antara Naruto dan Hattori selain Mari Dan Mayumi. Orang tua itu berpenampilan memakai yukata berwarna hijau, mata berwarna merah, rambut berwarna putih dan memiliki jenggot dan kumis yang berwarna putih, Orang itu kemudian senyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan itu Mari dibantu oleh Mayumi mengangkat tubuh Hattori dan membawanya keruangan khusus untuk diistirahatkan. setelah sampai di ruangan khusus itu Naruto duduk sambil memangku tas miliknya.

"Pingsankah, dengan begini kita harus menunggu lain waktu untuk Dia minta maaf padaku ." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang grimoire miliknya yang sekarang tertutup.

" Jadi Seperti ini sekarang keadaannya Naruto-Kun, Apakah kau akan menunggu Hattori-Kun sampai sadar ataukah menunggu Dihari lain saja ?" Ucap Mayumi kepada naruto

" Tentu aku akan menunggu lain hari saja, Aku masih harus membereskan rumahku untuk pindah kesini Saegusa-Senpai." Ucap naruto.

"Souka ,dan Naruto-Kun kau boleh memanggilku memanggilku Mayumi.'' Ucap Mayumi Dengan senyum.

''Hee... apa boleh aku memanggilmu Seperti itu Senpai ?, Tapi nanti bagaimana jika pacar senpai cemburu padaku.'' Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

''Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Apa Dia tidak akan cemburu padamu Mayumi ?'' Ucap Mari .

'' Tidak akan... Karena Itachi bukanlah orang yang cemburuan dan dia sangat percaya padaku, karena itu tidak apa-apa.'' Ucap Mayumi dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

''Itachi, Senpai Itachi yang senpai maksud itu, Apakah dia Uchiha Itachi ?'' Ucap Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

''Ya... Itachi Yang aku maksud memang Uchiha Itachi ,Naruto-Kun apa Kau mengenalnya ?'' ucap Mayumi.

''Kami adalah teman lama ,Tapi tidak kusangka muka triplex itu memiliki pacar secantik senpai.'' Ucap Naruto.

Wajah mayumi sedikit memerah karena dipuji naruto. kemudian naruto memakai syal miliknya dan melepas topeng kitsune yang dipakainya dan memasukanya kedalah tas bersama grimoire miliknya.

''Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Senpai, Tolong sampaikan salam dariku untuk Itachi Mayumi-Senpai .'' Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

''Akan kusampaikan salammu, dan hati-hatilah dijalan Naruto-Kun.'' Ucap Mayumi sambil melambaikan tangan.

''Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-Kun .'' Ucap Mari dengan senyum ramah.

Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedangkan Mayumi dan Mari duduk di kursi sambil berhadapan.

''Bagaimana menurutmu Mari ?'' Ucap Mayumi dengan nada serius.

''Menurutku Dia masih belum serius, Mungkin kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dari yang Kita dengar.'' Ucap Mari dengan nada serius sambil memegang dagunya.

''Souka... Sepertinya kita memang tidak dapat menilai buku dari sampulnya." Ucap Mayumi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Maa... Mau bagaimana lagi kita hanya manusia, kesalahan selalu menemani kita .'' Ucap Mari Sambil menghela nafasnya.

''Jadi inikah maksud wakil kepala sekolah bahwa dia akan jadi penengah antara para Kiseki no sedai Dan Supernova.'' Ucap Mayumi .

'' Benar sekali katamu, Dengan kekuatan seperti itu maka bukan hal yang mustahil.'' Ucap Mari dengan sedikit tersenyum.

''Murid terburuk sekaligus terbaik.'' Ucap Mayumi sambil tertawa kecil.

Mari yang mendengar ucapan mayumi juga ikut tertawa, Sedangkan Hattori Yang terbaring mulai terlihat mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi.

 **XxxX**

Naruto berjalan di lorong meninggalkan ruang latihan nomor 4. Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil handphone lalu dia membuka aplikasi pesan miliknya, dan dia memilih kontak dengan nama Ryu.

'Aku harus memberitahu pada Ryu-Chan, bahwa Aku tidak Jadi melihat asrama Hari ini.' Pikir Naruto sambil mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya pada Ryu.

Naruto kembali memasukan handphone miliknya ke kantong celananya.lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **XxxX**

Di sebuah tempat duduk penonton arena pertarungan terdapat Pemuda berambut hitam panjang sampai bahu yang memakai seragam Totsuki lengkap, Pemuda itu terlihat memperhatikan pertandingan di arena itu sambil memegang sebuah buku berisi nama dan foto siswa. Di arena itu terdapat berbagai medan pertarungan mulai dari replika kota, gunung , lapangan luas. Arena ini merupakan tempat ujian penerimaan murid baru. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam itu.

''Ada apa Itachi-Kun Kau memasang wajah datar seperti itu ?'' Ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu kepada Pemuda berambut hitam A.K.A Uchiha Itachi.

''Michael kah... Aku hanya sedikit kesal kepada kepala sekolah karena menugaskan ku melakukan hal membosankan ini.'' Ucap Itachi Dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

''Mau bagaimana lagi Itachi-kun Kita adalah salah satu dari Jyukketsu, Jadi kita harus memenuhi tanggung jawab kita.'' Ucap Pemuda berambut pirang A.K.A Michael sambil menempatkan diri untuk duduk disamping Itachi.

''Tapi karena hal ini aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman lamaku,padahal aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat rival ku itu sekarang.'' Ucap Itachi sambil menghela nafasnya.

''Ma.. ma.., Itachi-kun Besok saat di upacara penerimaan kalian pasti bertemu lagi bukan.'' Ucap Michael Sambil menepuk pundak Itachi.

''Haa... memang perkataanmu itu benar, Tapi jika diupacara penerimaan aku jadi tidak bisa menghajarnya bukan.'' Ucap Itachi

''Hee... Jadi itu yang kau sesali.'' Ucap Michael dengan nada terkejut.

''Mmm... memang ada hal lain.'' Ucap itachi dengan nada datar.

Michael yang telah sadar dari terkejutnya memasang ekspresi tersenyum kecil dengan sweetdrop di kepalanya.

''Memang seperti apa temanmu itu Itachi-kun ?'' Ucap Michael dengan nada penasaran.

Itachi sekarang memegang dagunya sambil berfikir tentang naruto. ''Gampangnya Dia itu manusia busuk yang baik hati .''

''Seperti itukah dia ?, Aku malah semakin tidak mengerti.'' Ucap michael sambil memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

''Kau akan mengerti saat mengenalnya nanti Michael.'' Ucap Itachi dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya.

''Baiklah Jika kau memang bilang begitu, kalau begitu nanti kenalkan aku padanya.'' Ucap Michael sambil menghela nafasnya.

''Aaa... pasti akan kukenalkan padamu Sahabat dan rival ku sejak dulu Naruto Kazama.'' Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Michael yang melihat senyum Itachi juga ikut tersenyum karena dia tahu bahwa Itachi adalah orang yang jarang tersenyum.

'Aku jadi semakin penasaran orang seperti apa Naruto Kazama Itu, Hingga bisa membuat tersenyum teman sejak Smp-ku ini. '' Pikir Michael.

 **XxxX**

 **-Sore hari-**

Terlihat Naruto Sedang berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu dengan membawa kantung, dia mengambil kunci ditasnya dan membuka pintu dihadapannya.

 **\- Naruto Pov -**

Rumah ini adalah apartemen yang aku sewa, apartemen ini terletak dekat dengan ibu kota kerajaan clover. Siang tadi aku berbelanja di supermarket yang berada didekat stasiun yang berada diluar akademi Totsuki untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Tadaima.'' Ucap Naruto sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri waga Aruji-sama." Ucap Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Ohh... kau sudah bangun Shinobu ?, makan malam hari ini adalah kari." Ucap Naruto sambil menuju dapur dan menaruh belanjaanya dan mulai memasak kari untuk makan malamnya.

Wanita ini adalah Oshino Shinobu Walau terlihat seperti seorang Wanita Biasa, Tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah Seorang vampir yang dikenal dengan nama Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade. Dia telah hidup selama lebih 400 tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya sudah lebih dari delapan tahun. (disini oshino shinobu dari anime bakemonogatari berpenampilan seperti shinobu versi Dewasanya)

"Apa kau membeli Donat Waga Aruji-Sama ? " Ucap Shinobu.

"Aaa... Tentu Aku membelikan donat untukmu ." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Shinobu memasang ekspresi ceria sambil berlari kecil dan membuka sebuah kotak berisi selusin donat dengan berbagai macam rasa.

"Golden Chocolate." Ucap Shinobu dengan senyum lebar.

Shinobu mengambil donat dan sesaat akan memakannya, Naruto mengambil donat dari tangan Shinobu dan memasukannya kedalam kotak lagi.

"Shinobu sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak memakan cemilan sebelum makan malam." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Hanya satu saja, Hanya satu donat saja, Aku mohon Aruji-Sama." Ucap Shinobu Dengan mata memelas.

"Tidak boleh ya Tidak boleh, kau boleh memakan semuanya nanti karena itu tunggulah sebentar sampai makan malam selesai Shinobu." Ucap naruto sambil menyimpan donat itu ke dalam kulkas.

"Wakarimashita Waga Aruji-Sama ." Ucap Shinobu dengan nada pasrah.

Shinobu kemudian Melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk dengan tenang. Selang beberapa menit Ditengah ruangan milik Naruto Muncul sebuah portal, kemudian dari portal itu muncul seorang wanita Berambut merah panjang tergerai, Dengan tinggi 165 cm, memakai pakaian kemeja berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dan rok pendek berwarna putih. (penampilannya sama dengan Asami Lilith di anime trinity seven )

"Ohh... Lilithkah duduklah, sebentar lagi kari ayam spesial akan selesai." Ucap naruto dengan senyum.

"wakatta Naruto" Ucap Lilith sambil mendudukan diri disamping Shinobu.

Wanita berambut merah ini adalah Asami Lilith. Asami Lilith sendiri adalah nama yang aku berikan padanya, sosok sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu dari tiga dewa naga yaitu Great red atau dikenal dengan sebutan Apocalypse Dragon. Aku pernah tidak sengaja terlempar ke celah dimensi saat ingin mencari cara untuk menembus dimensi tapi ketika aku bertemu dengannya, dia malah menganggapku seperti serangga dan hampir membunuhku, aku bertemu dengannya sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

 **\- Naruto Pov End –**

Naruto mencicipi kari miliknya dan mematikan kompor miliknya lalu dia menuang kari diatas nasi yang telah dia siapkan.

"Akan ku bantu Naruto." Ucap lilith.

Naruto terseyum dan mengangguk pada lilith. Lilith lalu mengambil piring berisi kari dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Naruto melepas Apron miliknya dan ikut duduk dimeja makan.

''Kalau begitu silahkan dinikmati.'' Ucap Haruto sambil menaruh piring-piring berisi kari di meja makan bersama dengan air putih.

 **Time skip**

Mereka semua telah selesai makan lalu Naruto di bantu oleh lilith mengambil semua piring kotor dan mencucinya.

"Naruto Apa kau belum mandi aku bisa mencium baumu ?" Ucap lilith sambil mengeringkan piring dengan lap kain.

"Aaa... Aku tadi ada sedikit urusan, jadi aku belum mandi.'' Ucap naruto sambil menyerahkan piring yang telah dicuci kepada lilith.

"Kau mandilah dulu Naruto, biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini." Ucap lilith sambil menggeser tubuh Naruto.

"Wakatta... Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, Dan kau bisa memakan puding yang ada di kulkas setelah ini semua selesai." Ucap naruto sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

 **XxxX**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berendam dikamar mandi yang cukup luas, sebuah cermin berwarna perak yang cukup besar karena setinggi 2 meter dengan lebar 60 cm, cermin dengan ukuran disamping berlambang tanaman merambat dan dibagian atas dan bawah ukiran terdapat sebuah lambang pentagram.(cari aja di google tentang lambang pentagram)

Naruto yang telah puas berendam mulai berdiri dan duduk didepan cermin itu sambil menyabuni dirinya. Tapi di belakang Naruto sekarang terlihat shinobu dengan keadaan hanya memakai handuk melangkah dan memeluk Naruto.

"Waga Aruji-Sama biarkan aku membantumu untuk membersikan punggungmu." Ucap shinobu dengan senyum.

"Mmm... Tolong kalau begitu, Shinobu." Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sabun pada shinobu.

Shinobu membasuh dan menggosok punggung Naruto. Tubuh naruto sekarang ini terlihat sangat jelas banyak sekali luka ditubuhnya, terutama bagian lengan kiri naruto yang terlihat berwarna hitam sampai kepundaknya.

"Waga Aruji-Sama tangan palsumu ini memang dibuat dengan sempurna." Ucap Shinobu yang mengelap tangan kiri naruto.

"Aaa... Gabungan antara pengetahuanku dan Dia dapat menciptakan lengan ini, Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak salah menggunakan kekuatan cermin ini padanya Aruji-Sama ?" Ucap Shinobu sambil membasuh tubuh naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku memang tidak membutuhkanya." Terang Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Jika itu memang keinginanmu aku hanya bisa mengikutunya Aruji-Sama." Ucap Shinobu sambil berdiri dan melangkah untuk merendam dirinya di bak mandi.

"Lagi pula Dia lebih membutuhkannya dari pada diriku.'' Guman Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih. Tapi ekspresi itu hanya sesaat dan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman Naruto melihat kearah Shinobu.

"Dan selama Kau ada disini aku akan tetap hidup untuk menemanimu Shinobu."

Wajah milik Shinobu Menjadi merah setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Baka Aruji." Guman shinobu.

 **XxxX**

Disebuah jalan di kota terlihat seorang remaja yang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang, pemuda itu memiliki penampilan berambut Hitam, memiliki mata biru, dia memakai kaos hitam panjang, dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam.

 **Pov Denny**

Namaku Adalah Denny jackman, Aku adalah seorang Half-God. Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang, yang dulu pernah menyelamatkanku dan sekarang dia adalah guru bagiku, Namanya adalah Naruto Kazama.

Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama lebih dari dua tahun. Dulu dia pernah berkata padaku agar aku dapat hidup mandiri dan dapat bertahan hidup didunia ini dia memutuskan bahwa saatnya aku berpetualang sendiri, karena itu walau aku dulu belum mengerti maksudnya, aku mengikuti perkataanya dan mulai berpetualang dang melihat dunia ini sendiri, sekarang ini aku mengerti maksudnya waktu itu dunia ini memang tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan.

Aku adalah seorang petarung tapi selain itu aku memiliki satu pekerjaan lain yaitu aku adalah seorang pandai besi. Sebulan yang lalu salah satu orang suruhanya menemuiku dan memberikan senjata miliknya untuk diperbaiki. Dan Sekarang ini aku dalam perjalanan menemui orang itu untuk menyerahkan senjata yang telah selesai aku perbaiki.

 **Pov end**

"Jadi tempat ini adalah rumah milik master" Ucap Denny Sambil melangkah menuju pintu masuk kerumah itu.

Rumah milik Naruto berada di tempat pinggiran kota soul di kerajaan clover, kota soul adalah kota utama dikerajaan clover kota ini sangatlah luas dan sangat indah, Kerajaan ini juga sangat maju dari teknologi dan juga kesatrianya. Dan rumah milik naruto berada bagian pinggir kota, rumah milik Naruto cukuplah besar dan luas, halamannya sendiri sangat hijau dan tumbuh berbagai bunga di sana, lampu di halamannya juga telah menyala karena ini telah malam. Denny menekan bel pintu milik selang beberapa saat pintu terbuka dan menunjukan lilith disana, lilith lalu mengajak Denny untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

 **XxxX**

Di ruang tamu saat ini terlihat lilith sedang bicara dengan Denny. Naruto kemudian muncul dengan memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana jin pendek berwarna hitam.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, master " Ucap laki-laki itu dengan senyum lima jari. (denny selalu memanggil naruto dengan julukan master).

Naruto berjalan dan duduk di samping Lilith. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu belakangan ini Denny ?"

"Menyenangkan Master, Aku juga Selalu berlatih agar aku dapat melampauimu master." Ucap Denny

"Souka... Jadi bagaimana dengan senjataku." Ucap naruto.

Denny lalu menaruh koper besar yang dia bawa keatas meja. "Hai... Ini adalah semuanya."

Naruto kemudian membuka koper itu, Didalam koper tersebut terlihat sebuah pedang pendek berwarna putih bersih berukuran 40 cm, memiliki gagang berwarna biru, tsuba (hand guard) berbentuk lingkaran Dan ditutupi sarung pedang berwarna putih.(pedang ini adalah zanpakuto milik ichimaru gin di anime bleach).

Naruto mengambil pedangnya memeriksa seluruh bagian pedangnya dan mengetuk pedangnya dengan tangan. Naruto tersenyum setelah selesai memeriksa pedang miliknya.

"Kemampuanmu sebagai pandai besi ternyata telah menjadi sehebat ini ya Denny." Ucap Naruto.

Denny yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memasang wajah kaget sekaligus senang. "Arigato Master." Ucap Denny. "Master Jika boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada tangan palsumu itu ?, sepertinya itu bukan tangan palsu yang aku buat dulu."

"Aaa... tangan palsu ini kubuat bersama dengan seseorang." Ucap naruto sambil menunjukan tangan kirinya pada Denny.

"Apa boleh aku memegangnya Master ?." Pinta Denny. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Denny hanya mengangguk. Denny kemudian memegang tangan kiri naruto, Denny memasang ekspresi terkejut setelah memeriksa tangan palsu naruto.

"Sugoi... Master bagaimana kau membuat nya ?, lalu siapa yang membantumu membuat benda ini ?." tanya Denny dengan penuh penasaran.

"Jadi kau ingin mengetahuinya ?, tapi ceritanya akan sangat panjang apa." Ucap naruto .

"Hai.. Aku akan mendengar semua ceritamu Master." Ucap Denny denan antusias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kuceritakan padamu sebuah cerita yang sangat menarik, Dengar dan cermati dengan baik-baik Denny." Ucap naruto dengan senyum.

 **Flasback ON**

 **3 Months Ago**

Matahari telah meninggi tanda bahwa siang mulai memanas, Di sebuah Stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdapat Naruto yang memakai sebuah kaos berwarna hitam yang terbalut jubah berhodie berwarna putih sepanjang lutut, celana berwarna hitam, sepatu boots berwarna hitam. (kalau kalian gak bisa bayangin Naruto sekarang memakai pakaian khas arima di anime tokyo ghoul re).

Naruto berjalan menuju keluar stasiun dan setelah sampai di luar dia menuju kesebuah taksi yang telah dia pesan lewat via-online dan masuk kedalam taksi, Terlihat supir taksi yang agak tua.

"Kemana mau diantar tuan." Ucap Pengemudi taksi pada naruto.

"Pantai Sunshine, Pak." Pinta naruto.

"Maaf tuan pantai Sunshine sekarang ini ditutup jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarkan mu kesana." Ucap pengemudi taksi dengan sopan.

"Kalau begitu antar aku ketempat paling dekat dari pantai Sunshine." Pinta Naruto Dengan sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan." Ucap pengendara taksi sambil menghidupkan taksinya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari pengendara taksi itu hanya memasang wajah bosan dan melihat pemandangan dari jendela taksi.

 **Time Skip**

Matahari hampir tenggelam di barat membuat cahaya merah kekuningan didunia,

"Tuan kita telah sampai." Ucap Supir taksi itu.

kemudian keluar dari taksi dan membayar pada supir taksi sesuai dengan harga yang disebutkan oleh supir taksi. Setelah dibayar supir taksi itu pergi dari tempat itu, Didepan naruto sekarang ini terdapat sebuah penginapan yang cukup bersar yang bangunannya terbuat dari kayu dan terdapat tulisan Hoshisora dibagian depan, Naruto kemudian masuk dalam penginapan itu Didalam penginapan itu terlihat sangat sepi dan dia berhenti didepan meja resepsionis.

"Ano... Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik penginapan ini." Pinta Naruto kepada wanita berambut pirang panjang Dikucir kelabang k didepanya.

"Hai... Aku adalah pemilik penginapan ini Namaku Reina walter, Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu tuan ?" Ucap wanita bernama Reina kepada naruto.

"Aku menginap di tempat ini Walter-San." Ucap Naruto dengan nada ramah.

"Tentu saja kau boleh menginap disini Eto... " Ucap Reine yang sedikit bingung.

"Naruto, Naruto kazama Panggil saja aku Naruto, Walter-san" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum ramah.

Reine yang melihat senyum naruto wajahnya sedikit memerah "B-B-Baiklah Naruto-Kun kau bisa memakai kamar nomor 7, Tempatnya ada diujung lorong." Reine memberikan kunci bernomor 7 dan menunjuk arah kekamarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu Walter-San, Aku ingin sedikit istirahat." Ucap Naruto.

Reine mengangguk dengan perkataan Naruto Dan sedikit tertunduk.

 **Xxxx**

 **-Time Skip- -Malam Hari-**

Naruto sekarang duduk sambil menyantap makan malamnya dikanthin penginapan hoshisora, terlihat Reine sedang mengobrol dengan pegawai penginapan. Reine kemudian mendekat ketempat Naruto.

"Nee... Naruto-Kun boleh aku duduk disini ?" Tanya Reine pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk sambil menghabiskan roti daging dihadapannya ditemani dengan ice coffie, Reine kemudian duduk menghadap Naruto.

"Jika boleh aku tahu siapa sebenarnya ?, Dan Kenapa Kau Ada disini ?" Tanya Reine dengan nada penuh penasaran.

"Aku adalah seorang petualang, dan alasan kenapa aku ada disini adalah untuk menaklukan Dungeon Yang muncul beberapa minggu lalu itu." Ucap Naruto Sambil menkmati minumanya.

"jika aku boleh tahu kenapa kau ingin menaklukan Dungeon itu bukankah Dungeon itu sangatlah sulit ? " TanyaReine dengan nada curiga.

"Bayaran untuk menaklukan Dungeonya sangat besar, aku sekarang ini sedang membutuhkan uang." Jelas naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Souka... Jika aku boleh tahu kenapa kau membutuhkan uang ?, Sampai kau mau melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini." Tanya Reine .

"Aku membutuhkanya untuk memperbaiki sebuah panti asuhan." Ucap Naruto.

"Panti asuhan, Kenapa kau sampai seperti itu, apa panti asuhan itu sangat berharga untukmu ?." Tanya Reine dengan nada bingung.

"Panti asuhan itu merawatku sejak kecil, karena itu setidaknya aku ingin untuk membantu panti asuhan dengan memberi sedikit uang, Walter-san jika boleh aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mengungsi ?, bukankah perintah untuk mengungsi sudah disebarkan" Ucap Naruto yang telah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Emm sebenarnya Penginapan ini adalah milik seseorang yang aku cintai tapi dia menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu saat pergi menuju laut untuk mencari ikan." Ucap Reine dengan nada sedih.

"Jadi itu alasanmu tidak meninggalkan tempat ini, dan Aku harap orang itu baik-baik saja Walter-San." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menghibur.

"Arigato Naruto-Kun, Dan Kau bisa memanggilku Reine, Orang-orang disini memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap Reine Sambil tersenyum.

"Ok.. Reine-San." Ucap Naruto Sambil tersenyum.

Reine kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

'Maaf Reine-San aku tidak bisa memberitahumu alasanku datang kesini.' Pikir Naruto Sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika Naruto akan berjalan menuju kamarnya dia sekarang melihat bulan yang terlihat berbentuk bulat sempurna. ' Aku harap benda itu ada di Dungeon ini.' Pikir Naruto sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

 **XxxX**

Naruto sekarang berada didalam kamarnya dia sedang mempersiapkan pakainnya, Diatas kasurnya sekarang terdapat jubah berwarna putih, dan sebuah topeng tengkorang berwarna putih dengan hiasan berwarna hitam.

"Saatnya untukku menuju kesana." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Dungeon dari balik jendela di kamarnya.

 **XxxX**

Naruto sekarang ini ada di pantai dan Pantai ini terhampit oleh dua buah tebing yang tinggi,pakaian Naruto saat ini adalah sebuah kaos berwarna hitam yang terbalut jubah berhodie berwarna putih sepanjang lutut, celana berwarna hitam, sepatu boots berwarna hitam, sebuah topeng tengkorak berwarna putih dengan aksen merah, dan sebuah pedang pendek [Wakisazhi] dipinggangnya Kirinya.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan kearah laut dan menuju kearah dungeon itu, tapi sesaat Naruto membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan memegang pedang pendek miliknya. 'Siapa ini, Dia memiliki aura yang mengerikan.' Pikir Naruto tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadannya.

Dari arah langit tiba-tiba datang seorang yang mendarat tepat didepan Naruto Muncul sosok berambut pirang dengan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam, dan sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam, dia juga mengenakan Maker yang menutupi leher dan mulutnya dan matanya yang berwarna biru, membawa dua buah pedang di pinggang kanannya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Shiro Shinigami ?" Tanya Pria bertopeng itu.

"Ya, Itu memang julukanku, Apa kita pernah bertemu Sebelumnya ?" Jawab Naruto tanpa melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pedang pendek miliknya.

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dia menarik keluar salah satu pedang miliknya, pedang berwarna putih dari gagang hingga ujung pedangnya, Naruto yang melihatnya penarik pedang pendek miliknya lalu berdiri dalam posisi bersiap, Pria bermasker itu tiba-tiba berada didepan Naruto dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal ke bagian kepala Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal itu menangkis serangan itu dengan posisi vertikal dengan cepat.

Pria bertopeng itu menarik tubuhnya kebelakang agak jauh dari Naruto, Naruto kemudian memposisikan pedang pendeknya kedepan sehingga mengarah tepat kearah pria bermasker.

 **[Ikorose : Shinso]**

 **-Slash-**

Pedang pendek Naruto memanjang mengarah ke pria bermasker tetapi sebelum pedang milik Naruto menusuk bagian dada pria bermasker itu,

 **-Trang-**

Akan tetapi Dia terlebih dahulu menagkis serangan Naruto menggunakan pedang miliknya dengan posisi horizontal. pedang naruto yang gagal memberikan serangan pada pria bermasker kembali menjadi bentuk semula.

Pria bermasker itu kemudian menarik pedang satunya yang masih berada didalam sarung pedang, sekarang terlihat dia memegand dua buah pedang yaitu sebuah Katana yang semuanya berwarna putih. di tangan kirinya dan sebuah katana yang berwarna hitam ditangan kirinya, kedua pedang itu memancarkan aura yang berbeda disetiap pedangnya. Pria bermasker itu kemudian melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat lalu dia menebaskan pedang di tangan Kanannya secara vertikal,

 **-Trang...!, Trang...!, Trang...!, Trang...!,-**

Naruto menangkis pedang itu dengan tebasan horizontal. Pria bermasker kemudian menusuk Naruto dengan menggunakan pedang hitamnya kearah perut Naruto, tapi Naruto menangkisnya menggunakan tebasan secara horizontal, tidak sampai disitu dengan cepat pria bertopeng itu menebas Naruto secara diagonal dari arah bawah dengan pedang Putih Miliknya, Naruto yang mengetahui itu menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal untuk menangkisnya, Naruto kemudian menusukkan pedang kearah dada pria bermasker itu akan tetapi pria bermasker itu menangkisnya menggunakan kedua pedangnya secara menyilang berbentuk X.

 **[Buto]**

Pedang pendek milik Naruto yang ditahan oleh Pria bermasker itu memanjang dan membuat pria bermasker itu terseret kebelakang beberapa meter.

 **-Sret...!-**

'Siapa dia sebenarnya ?, Tapi sensasi ini sudah lama sejak aku merasakannya' Pikir Naruto Sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat dari sekitar tubuhnya.

'Rasa terbaik ini, sejak aku bertarung dengan Mihawk-San aku tidak pernah bersemangat untuk mengalahkan seseorang, Rasa dari haus akan pertarungan.' Pikir Naruto Yang ternsenyum dibalik topengnya.

 **[Bankai : Kamishini no Yari]**

''AKU HARAP KAU TIDAK MENGECEWAKANKU MASKER-SAN.. YO..'' teriak Naruto. Yang langsung melesat kearah pria bermasker.

 **XxxX**

Terlihat sekarang didalam penginapan milik Reine Semua orang sedang berkumpul di tengah ruangan.

"Reine-Chan kita harus mengungsi sekarang." Ucap Seorang kakek-kakek yang merupakan kakek kandung dari reine.

"Maaf Jii-chan, Aku akan tetap disini kalian mengungsilah.'' Ucap Reine dengan sebuah senyum suram.

"Reine-chan sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk keras kepala, Kau juga dapat merasakan aura mengerikan dari pantai sekarang bukan." Ucap Nenek dari reine dengan sedikit panik.

"Maaf Baa-chan, Tapi aku tetap tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini." Ucap Reine yang masih memasang senyumnya.

Keadaan makin kacau semua orang yang bekerja di tempat ini telah mengungsikan diri sejak ditutupnya pantai tetapi yang masih tinggal disini hanyalah keluarga milik Reine. Seorang lelaki paruh baya berjalan ketempat reine dan kakek-neneknya berada.

"Reine aku tahu tempat ini sangat berharga bagimu, tapi jika seperti ini saat dia kembali suatu hari nanti dan kau tidak ada didunia maka itu akan sia-sia bukan." Ucap lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan paman dari reine.

Reine yang mendengar perkataan dari pamannya memasang ekspresi yang rumit antara khawatir dan sedih, Reine yang masih berfikir keras, Dari ujung lorong dari kamar Naruto munjul seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang dan memakai gaun berwarna merah dengan hiasan berwarna hitam. Wanita itu melangkah ke arah gerombolan Reine sekarang.

"Kalian tidak perlu pergi dari tempat ini." Semua orang kaget mendengar ucapan itu menengok kearah wanita itu.

"S-s-siapa kau ?"Tanya Reine dengan sedikit gagap.

"Namaku adalah Oshino Shinobu aku ditugaskan oleh Aruji-sama untuk melindungi tempat ini." Ucapn Shinobu dengan nada sedikit arogan.

"Aruji, siapa yang Anda maksud Oshino-san ?" Tanya Reine yang telah sadar dari kagetnya

" Tentu saja Naruto kazama yang aku maksud, Karena itu kalian semua tidak perlu meninggalkan tempat ini" Jawab Shinobu dengan cepat.

"Jika itu memang benar kenapa dia menyuruhmu untuk melindungi tempat ini Oshino-kun ?" Tanya paman dari Reine.

"Sore Wa... Aruji-Sama bilang kepadaku jika tempat ini berharga bagimu nona kecil, dan dia bilang bahwa kau memiliki masalah yang sama sepertinya." Jelas Shinobu.

"Jika memang Arigato Oshino-san telah melindungi tempat ini." Ucap Reine yang terduduk sambil memasang ekspresi senang. Semua orang disana juga memasang ekspresi lega.

"Jika kau ingin berterima kasih, Maka sampaikanlah pada Aruji-sama saat dia kembali kesini." Ucap Shinobu dengan sebuah senyum.

 **XxxX**

Dipantai sekarang terlihat seperti sebuah bencana baru saja, pasir yang sebelumnya rata karena air laut berubah menjadi berlubang-lubang, tebing yang seharusnya menjulang tinggi sekarang ini hanya tinggal setengah bagian saja yang ada, dan Naruto sekarang ini masih berhadapan dengan Pria bermasker . mereka berdua sedang bernafas dengan terengah-rengah, seluruh pakaian mereka sekarang telah hancur meninggalkan topeng dan juga celanannya lalu tangan palsu milik Naruto sekarang ini telah terpotong tetapi dia tetap berdiri tegak sambil memegang pedang pendeknya dengan tangan kanannya dan Pria bermasker itu juga masih berdiri dengan tegap memegang kedua pedangnya.

"Haa.. haa.. haah... Kalau tidak salah tadi kau belum memberitahukan siapa kau bukan Masker-san" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang telah sedikit goyah.

"Ya.. Sepertinya memang belum, Tapi akan kuberi tahu setelah semuanya berakhir Shiro Shinigami." Jawab pria bertopeng itu sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Kalau begitu mari kita Akhiri semuanya Masker-San." Ucap Naruto yang telah siap dengan kuda-kuda miliknya.

Mereka berdua mulai mengeratkan pijakannya, Pria bertopeng itu memasukan kedua pedangnya kesarung pedangnya dan memindahkan pedang berwarna putih kepinggang kiri miliknya lalu memegang pedang putihnya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan memegang pedang hitamnya dengan tangan kirinya mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Sedangkan Naruto mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kedepan dan mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dengan posisi pedang mengarah kepria bermasker itu, lalu mereka mulai berjalan dan terus berlari dengan cepat.

 **[Nitoryu : Iai...**

 **[Itoryu : Shi...**

Mereka berdua mulai mendekat dan setelah kurang beberapa langkah lagi mereka berdua mulai memasang ekspresi super serius.

 **... Rashomon]**

 **... Suzumebachi]**

 **-Crass..!,Crass..!- Slash...!,Slash...!-**

Mereka berdua sekarang saling membelakangi, Topeng milik Naruto terbelah dengan bentuk X Sedangkan masker milik Pria bermasker sekarang ini Sobek, sehingga mereka sekarang tidak ada yang menutupi wajah mereka.

Mereka berdua kemudian berbalik dengan cepat dan saling ingin menyerang tetapi sebelum serangan mereka saling mengenai, Mereka berdua memasang wajah terkejut karena sekarang ini yang meraka lihat adalah wajah yang sama seperti yang mereka miliki.

"Siapa Kau Sebenarnya ?"

"Siapa Kau Sebenarnya ?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka sedangka otak meraka sedang bekerja keras untuk menganalisis keadaan ini, wajah yang sama persis yang membedakan hanya lah warna mata mereka saja, Naruto yang memiliki dua mata yang berbeda yaitu mata kiri berwarna merah dan mata kiri yang berwarna biru syafir, sedangkan Kedua mata milik Pria bermasker itu semuanya berwarna Biru Syafir. Dan Wajah mereka masih belum kehilangan ekspresi terkejut mereka.

 **To Be Continue ...**

 **Maaf Para pembaca semuanya, Saya updatenya lama banget. Tapi jangan bosan-bosan untuk baca dan komentarnya. Dan Terima kasih bagi pembaca sebelumnya yang sudah membantu saya dengan komentarnya.**

 **~bagi yang suka silahkan berkomentar ,bagi yang gak suka tolong kritik cerita ini dengan baik-baik~**

 **~Makasih buat yang mau baca dan yang terpenting untuk ALLAH~**


	4. kehendak tuhan part 2

**Desclaimer : Semua karakter di cerita ini bukanlah milik saya.**

 **Warning : Out of character, alur berantakan, bahasa sesukanya, Update sebisanya, Dll.**

''blablabla'' Bicara biasa.

'blablabla' bicara dalam hati.

 **''blablabla'' Bicara monster biasa.**

 **'blablabla' bicara monster dalam hati.**

"BLABLABLA" bicara dengan berteriak.

 **-Story On-**

"Siapa Kau Sebenarnya ?"

"Siapa Kau Sebenarnya ?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka sedangkan otak mereka sedang bekerja keras untuk menganalisis keadaan ini, wajah yang Hampir sama persis yang membedakan hanya lah warna mata mereka saja, Naruto yang memiliki dua mata yang berbeda yaitu mata kiri berwarna merah dan mata kiri yang berwarna biru syafir, Sedangkan Kedua mata milik Pria bermasker itu semuanya berwarna Biru Syafir. Dan Wajah mereka masih belum kehilangan ekspresi terkejut mereka.

 **XxxX**

Didalam penginapan sekarang semua orang berada di tengah ruang makan memasang raut wajah lega karena getaran dan aura mengerikan yang sejak tadi membuat mereka takut telah berhenti.

"Sepertinya mereka telah berhenti bertarung, Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa yang menang diantara mereka?" Ucap Shinobu yang membuat semua orang disana melihatnya.

"Apa Naruto-Kun Baik-baik saja ya?" Tanya Reine pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Aruji-Sama Bukanlah orang yang lemah" Ucap Shinobu yang membuat Reine memasang ekspresi senang.

 **-Tok...! Tok...!-**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Reine berdiri dari duduknya. "Akan kubuka pintunya dulu" Reine kemudian berjalan menuju pintu masuk penginapan dan membukanya.

Disana sekarang terlihat Dua orang dengan wajah yang sama dan terluka parah, Naruto dan pria bermasker sebelumnya saling menyangga dengan memegang pundak masing-masing. Reine yang melihat mereka berdua dengan khawatirnya langsung menolong mereka berdua dan berteriak minta tolong, Sedangkan mereka yang sebelumnya berada didalam ruang makan bergegas menuju pintu masuk karena mendengar teriakan Reine lalu menolong naruto dan pria itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

 **-Time Skip-**

Matahari telah terbit dan menyinari dunia, Disebuah ruangan terdapat Pemuda berambut pirang sedang tertidur dengan perban di seluruh tubuhnya, Dan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang hanya memiliki satu buah lengan dan tubuhnya juga dibalut dengan perban sedang duduk dikursi dekat jendela sambil membaca buku berjudul hamlet, Pemuda yang terbaring dikasur itu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya.

'Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak aku kenal, Dimana aku sekarang ini?' Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu dalam pikirnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur.

"Apa keadaanmu sekarang sudah membaik Masker-San?" Tanya Naruto yang menutup bukunya.

"Aaa... Terima kasih telah merawatku, Dan juga kalau boleh aku tau sebenarnya siapa kau Shiro Shinigami?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu padamu, Tapi untuk sekarang lupakan hal itu, Namaku adalah Naruto Kazama, sekarang ini kau bisa memanggilku Shiro" Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri menuju pintu. "Kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti sekarang lebih baik kita makan terlebih dahulu aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita"

Naruto kemudian membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri dari kasurnya dan mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

 **XxxX**

Sekarang Ruang makan penginapan Naruto, Shinobu, Dan Pemuda berambut Pirang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka, Naruto dibantu dengan Shinobu untuk Makan karena dia hanya memiliki satu buah tangan saja.

"Sekarang saatnya untukku bertanya padamu, siapa kau sebenarnya?, Dan apa alasanmu menyerangku kemarin?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Apakah sikapmu tidak terlalu santai bertanya pada orang yang menyerangmu kemarin?. Sekarang lupakan itu Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Shiro, Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini, Karna keadaan ini kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama margaku" Jawab Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Uzumaki Naruto dari Dunia lain, Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kedunia ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi. 'Nama yang sama sepertiku dan wajah yang mirip hanya marga kami berbeda Dan dia berasal dari dunia lain, Tapi setelah melihat semua ini aku hanya bisa percaya padanya.'

"Akan kuceritakan padamu bagaimana aku bisa sampai kedunia ini." Ucap Uzumaki Naruto.

 **-Flashback- -3 Day ago-**

 **-Uzumaki Pov-**

Aku waktu itu sedang melakukan pengejaran, musuhku adalah seorang ilmuan gila dia berancana merebut sebuah kekuatan tak terbatas dari sebuah tempat yang di sebut Ryumyaku, dia melakukan itu untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan aku berada disana untuk menghentikannya untuk memenuhi perintah tapi semua berubah saat dia berusaha untuk melepaskan segel disana.

 **XxxX**

Terlihat sekarang Uzumaki Naruto sekarang bertarung melawan seorang berambut putih dan memakai perban yang menutupi mulutnya dan semua pakaiannya berwarna putih.

"Berhenti Hiroku, apa kau tidak tahu akibatnya melepaskan segel dari Ryumyaku?.

"Jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya seperti itu bocah!, bunuh dia Chimera!" Ucap Hiroku kepada makhluk berbentuk seperti singa dengan sayap dan mememiliki ekor ular.

Makhluk itu kemudian menyerang Uzumaki dan membuatnya mundur kebelakang, Sedangkan Hiroku pergi menuju sebuah menara yang menjulang sangat tinggi disana dan masuk kedalamnya. Ditengah ruangan didalam menara itu terdapat sebuah jembatan dan diujung jempatan itu terdapat sebuah altar berbentuk segi empat dan terdapat empat buah patung yang mengelilingi Altar itu, Patung-patung itu berbentuk manusia berkepala naga.

Hiroku kemudian menuju ketengah altar yang terdapat sebuah batu berbentuk mata tertutup yang menghadap langit, Tetapi ditengah batu itu terdapat sebuah pisau yang tertancap ditengah batu itu, Pisau itu merupakan sebuah segel agar energi dari Ryumyaku tidak lepas kendali.

"Akhirnya aku akan mendapat kekuatan untuk menghancurkan Negeri ini." Ucap pelan Hiroku sambil memegang pisau itu dengan kedua tangannya.

 **-BLAAR...!-**

Suara pintu yang ditendang terdengar ketelinga Hiroku, Didepan pintu masuk sekarang terlihat Uzumaki Sedang berlari ke arah hiroku, Tapi hiroku tertawa. "Kau terlambat Bocah"

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN" Teriak Uzumaki yang sedikit lagi akan mencapai ketempat hiroku.

Tapi sebelum dia sampai ditempat itu Hiroku sudah terlanjur mencabut pisau segel disana, Selang beberapa menit dari bawah tempat itu kemudian terdapat cahaya yang menelan segalanya termasuk Hiroku dan Uzumaki Naruto.

 **XxxX**

Dimana aku sekarang?, Gelap Apa aku telah mati?, Tapi kenapa aku bisa mati?. Aku mengingatnya kalau tidak salah Hiroku mencabut segel dari Ryumyaku, Apa aku mati karena ledakan itu?.

 **"Apa kau sudah bangun Bocah Manusia?" Terdengar suara dengan nada berat.**

Siapa yang bicara?, Kami-sama ka?.

 **-Uzumaki pov End-**

Uzumaki mulai mendirikan tubuhnya, Saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya dia memasang ekspresi terkejut. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Makhluk berwujud Naga berwarna merah raksasa, Tubuh milik Uzumaki Naruto Mulai bergerak untuk berjalan mundur dari makhluk itu ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi ekspresi takut, Dia tahu bahwa makhluk didepannya ini bukanlah lawan yang bisa dia kalahkan.

 **"Ada apa bocah manusia, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap naga merah itu dengan pelan.**

Uzumaki Naruto kemudian menarik nafas miliknya untuk menenangkan dirinya. "A-a-apa aku boleh tahu dimana aku sekarang ini?" Tanya Uzumaki Naruto yang sedikit gugup.

 **"Kau sekarang berada dirumahku, Dicelah dimensi!" Jawab Naga merah dengan cepat.**

Uzumaki yang mendengar itu kemudian memegang kepalanya. 'Celah dimensi apa aku terlempar kesini karena ledakan itu, Tunggu sebentar jika memang ini adalah celah dimensi berarti Naga ini Adalah Great Red. Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... jika memang dia adalah Great Red, Aku seharusnya telah mati Tapi jika dia memang bukan Great Red lalu siapa Naga ini' Uzumaki kemudian menatap makhluk didepanya. "Anu.. Jika boleh aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

 **"Aku adalah Great Red salah satu dari 3 dewa naga didunia ini!" Ucap Gread Red Dengan tegas.**

'Beneran Great Red, Tapi kenapa dia menyelamatkanku seharusnya dia sangat benci dengan penyusup yang masuk ketempatnya?' Tanya Uzumaki pada dirinya sendiri.

"Gread Red jika boleh aku tahu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Tanya Uzumaki dengan tegas.

 **"Ada seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk tidak membunuh semua orang yang masuk ketempatku kecuali dia memiliki niat jahat." Ucap Great Red. "Jika aku boleh tahu siapa namamu bocah manusia?, Dan kenapa kau bisa terlempar ketempatku?"**

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada disini, sebelumnya aku sedang berada ditempat bernama Ryumyaku dan menjalankan misi dan Kemudian saat aku bangun aku telah berada disini." Ucap Uzumaki.

 **"Uzumaki Naruto, Jika boleh bisakah kau ceritakan dengan lengkap kejadian sebelum kau kemari." Ucap Great Red.**

"Baiklah Kalau begitu" Ucap Uzumaki Naruto kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian dirinya melawan Hiroku.

 **XxxX**

 **"Bocah Akan kuberi tahu padamu disini, Tidak Dunia ini mungkin bukanlah dunia milikmu." Ucap Great Red Dengan Nada serius.**

"Apa maksudmu Great Red?, Ini bukan duniaku?" Tanya Uzumaki yang memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan .

 **"Dengar baik-baik bocah, Didunia ini tidaklah ada tempat bernama Ryumyaku, itu berarti kau telah terlempar dari duniamu ketempat ini karena ledakan dari Ryumyaku itu." Ucap Great Red.**

Uzumaki yang mendengar hal itu langsung terduduk lemas, Ekspresi wajahnya telah menjadi tenang dia menarik nafas panjang dan meniupkannya dari mulut, dia mencoba merilekskan dirinya.

"Great Red, Apakah aku bisa kembali kedunia milikku?" Tanya Uzumaki.

 **"Aku tidak tahu caranya tapi seseorang yang aku kenal mungkin mengetahuinya." Jawab Great red.**

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganya?, Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kembali keduniaku." Tanya kembali Uzumaki.

 **"Tentu, Aku akan memberi tahumu tempat dia sekarang berada, Tapi jika kau mengiginkan bantuannya ada sebuah syaratnya." Jawab Great Red dengan cepat.**

"Apa syaratnya?, Apapun akan kulakukan." Ucap Uzumaki.

 **"Syaratnya adalah kau harus mengalahkannya dalam petarungan satu lawan satu, jika kau bisa mengalahkannya maka kau akan mendapatkan bantuan darinya." Jawab Gread Red dengan nada tegas.**

"Benarkah itu Great Red?" Ucap Uzumaki dengan SweetDrop Di pelipis pipinya. 'Dia sedang tidak bercanda bukan.'

 **"Tentu saja, Mana mungkin aku berbohong!" Ucap Gread Red dengan Nada Sedikit serius.**

"Wakarimashita.. Kalau begitu dimana aku bisa menemuinya Gread Red" Ucap Uzumaki sambil menghela nafasnya.

 **"Aku akan memberikanmu kompas dan uang ini, kompas ini akan membimbingmu kepada orang yang kumaksud dia disebut dengan julukan Shiro Shinigami, Dan uang ini bisa kau gunakan untuk membeli makanan dan pakaian baru" Ucap Great Red dengan panjang lebar.**

"Arigato, Great Red kau sampai membantuku sebanyak ini, jika kita bertemu lagi maka akan kubalas hutang ini." Ucap Uzumaki yang berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 30 derajat.

 **"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, semua benda yang aku berikan padamu itu hanyalah sisa-sisa petarung yang pernah melawanku dulu saja" Ucap Great Red yang kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu akan kukirimkau kedunia sana!" kemudian didepan Uzumaki Naruto muncul sebuah portal.**

"Wakatta.. Sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Great Red." Ucap Uzumaki sebelum dia masuk kedalam portal dan melambaikan tangannya.

 **-Flashback Off- -POV OFF-**

 **XxxX**

Kembali ketempat dimana kedua Naruto dan Shinobu berada.

"Jadi seperti itulah kejadianya aku sangat minta maaf, soal menyerangmu tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Aku terburu-buru ingin kembali keduniaku tanpa memikirkan dirimu, Beneran aku sangat minta maaf" Ucap Uzumaki yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya didepan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, lagian itu bukanlah salahmu" Ucap Naruto Kazama lalu dia melihat kearah shinobu Dengan memasang ekspresi tersenyum mengerikan. "Shinobu ingatkan aku untuk menghukum Lilith" Dan Shinobu Yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Anu.. Siapa Lilith itu Shiro?" Tanya Uzumaki.

"Lilith Adalah nama yang aku berikan kepada Great Red. Aku memberikan nama itu agar aku lebih mudah memanggilnya saat dia berada di wujud manusianya, Jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

"Hee.. Jadi seperti itu" Ucap Uzumaki Dengan Nada Santai, tapi ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah. " Shiro apa aku bisa bertanya padamu?"

" kau ingin bertanya apa Uzumaki?" Ucap Naruto kazama.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk kembali keduniaku?" Tanya Uzumaki yang langsung to the point.

"Bisa saja, asal alat yang dibutuhkan ada." Jawab Naruto dengan nada tenang.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Shiro?, Apapun akan kulakukan asal aku bisa pergi keduniaku!" Ucap Uzumaki.

"Kau masih ingat Dungeon di laut itu bukan?, Mungkin ada salah satu benda yang dapat membuatmu kempali keduniamu." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu benar?, Setahuku Dungeon itu sangat mirip seperti Ryumyaku Yang ada diduniaku" Ucap Uzumaki sambil memegang dagu miliknya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Aku sangat yakin bahwa benda itu sangat mirip dengan Ryumyaku bahkan aura yang aku rasakan juga sama dengan saat aku masuk kedalam Ryumyaku" Ucap Uzumaki Dengan nada serius.

"Aruji-Sama apa itu berarti benda itu juga tidak ada disana" Ucap Shinobu Yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tidak, Masih ada kemungkinan Bahwa benda itu berada di Dungeon itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi Shiro jika memang betul menara itu adalah Ryumyaku, Maka seharusnya tidak ada apapun disana selain altar penyegelan itu." Ucap Uzumaki.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar jika tempat itu memang Ryumyaku , Jelas benda yang aku inginkan tidak akan ada ditempat itu. Tetapi jika menara yang sebelumnya tenggelam muncul kepermukaan setelah sistem di menara itu aktif karena menerima sihir dengan jumblah luar biasa banyaknya, Maka aku yakin benda yang aku cari masih ada ditempat itu" Ucap Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

Wajah milik Uzumaki dan shinobu terkejut setelah mendengar teori milik Naruto, Tetapi seakan belum puas dengan teori itu Uzumaki menatap Naruto wajah serius.

"Jika memang hanya menara yang berada ditempat itu kembali aktif lagi maka seharusnya bentuk dari menara itu tidak akan sama persis dengan Ryumyaku?" Tanya Uzumaki.

"Ini hanyalah teoriku saja tapi Bisa jadi duniaku dan duniamu adalah dimensi yang hampir sama, diduniamu terdapat menara yang bernama Ryumyaku sedangkan diduniaku tidak menara seperti itu, kenapa?, padahal Great Red saja Ada diduniamu dan diduniaku?, Dan Ada Dua Naruto sekarang, Jika memang teoriku memang benar berarti alasan kenapa menara itu sangat mirip dengan Ryumyaku adalah karena menara itu merupakan Ryumyaku diduniaku Hanya saja diduniaku tidak diberi nama dengan sebutan Ryumyaku" Jelas Naruto yang memunum Es miliknya.

Uzumaki memegang dagu miliknya dan merenungkan perkataan Naruto Kazama. "Teori milikmu mungkin saja benar Shiro, Jika dilihat keberadaan Great Red Diduniaku Dan duniamu adalah bukti paling kuat"

"Benar sekali, keberadaan Great Red adalah kunci dari teoriku jika saja Great Red tidak ada dikedua dunia ini maka teoriku hanyalah omong kosong belakang." Ucap Naruto Dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Jadi Shiro Benda seperti apa yang keu perlukan didalam dungeon itu?" Tanya Uzumaki Kepada Naruto.

"Cermin dimensi adalah benda yang kita perlukan untuk mengembalikamu ke dunia asalmu" Jawab Naruto.

"Dan jika aku boleh tahu benda apa yang sedang kau cari?, Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika kau tidak mau." Ucap Uzumaki dengan nada sedikit serius.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi sedikit pilu. "Benda yang aku cari bernama lentera jiwa."

"Souka" Ucap Uzumaki yang kehabisan kata setelah melihat ekspresi milik Naruto.

"Aruji-Sama, Malam ini apakah kau akan pergi menelusuri Dungeon itu?" Tanya Shinibu pada Naruto.

"Aaa.. Aku dan Uzumaki akan menelusurinya Dan aku ingin kau tetap melindungi tempat ini." Jawab Naruto yang kembali memasang ekspresi santai.

"Jaa.. Kalau begitu aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu" Ucap Uzumaki yang telah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jika memang begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi Onsen(pemandian air panas) disebelah penginapan ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Oke, Kebetulan aku juga suka pergi ke onsen." Ucap Uzumaki yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku masih ingin memakan donat disini jadi kalian pergilah duluan." Ucap Shinobu yang memesan donat lagi.

Mereka yang telah selesai makan mulai berpencar Shinobu tetap berada disana sedangkan Uzumaki Dan Naruto pergi Ke onsen.

 **XxxX**

Di sebuah istana sekarang ini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih, Yang sedang berdiri diepan seseorang yang duduk di sebuah sunggasana, Pria yang duduk disinggasana itu dikelilingi oeh 11 orang yang terlihat memiliki lubang dibagian tubuh mereka.

"Apa benar aku dapat kembali keduniaku Aizen" Tanya seseorang berambut putih itu kepada pria yang duduk disinggasana Bernama Aizen.

"Tentu saja, jika kau bisa membunuhnya dan membawa cermin itu kemari maka aku dengan senang hati mengembalikanmu keduniamu" Ucap Aizen dengan nada ramah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan berangkat kesana sekarang" Ucap Pemuda berambut putih yang membalikan langkahnya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar hiroku, Aku akan mengirimkan salah satu anak buahku untuk membantumu" Ucap Aizen kepada pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk hal itu, Aku sudah cukup menangani dua bocah sepertinya lagi pula ini saat yang tepat untuk mencoba karya terbaikku, Aizen" Ucap Hiroku yang berjalan melewati pintu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aizen-sama, Apa dia bisa untuk membunuh Naruto Kazama?" Ucap laki-laki berambut biru dengan lubang diperutnya dan topeng berbentuk gigi di pipi kanannya.(penampilannya seperti Grimmjow Jeager jaquez di anime bleach)

"Tidak perlu khawatir Grimmjow, Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk mengukur kekuatan milik Naruto-Kun sekarang ini" Ucap Aizen

"Tapi apa masih ada kemungkinan dia akan menang melawan bocah itu, Aizen-Sama" Ucap Satu-satunya wanita disana.(Penampilanya seperti tia harribel espada no 3 di anime bleach)

"Peluang untuk dia mengalahkan Naruto-Kun adalah Nol" Ucap Aizen dengan nada sedikit serius.

 **XxxX**

Sekarang ini Naruto dan Uzumaki telah berada di pintu masuk kedalam Dungeon, Mereka memakai pakaian yang sama persis yaitu pakaian milik Naruto. Dan Mereka sama-sama membawa topeng kitsune yang mereka letakan disamping kepala mereka tetapi sekarang terlihat bahwa lengan kiri Naruto telah tiada karena lengan palsunya hancur karena pertarungan sebelumnya. Naruto sekarang sedang menyentuh Pintu Dungeon yang terlihat seperti Kaca.

"Pintu ini, sepertinya ini Tipe Dungeon yang harus diselesaikan Dalam sekali masuk" Guman Naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

"Dungeon yang harus diselesaikan dalam sekali masuk?, Apa maksudmu Shiro?" Tanya Uzumaki Yang bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa diduniamu tidak dijelaskan tipe-tipe Dungeon?, Uzumaki." Tanya Naruto.

"Soal itu, Sebenarnya diduniaku sangat sedikit dungeon, dan para peneliti juga hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh yang bersaing untuk mengklaim kepemilikan Dungeon-dungeon itu." Jawab Uzumaki yang membuat naruto sedikit ber –sweetdrop.

"Kalau begitu ingatlah hal ini, Didunia ini Terdapat dua tipe Dungeon, pertama Tipe yang dimana kita bisa menyelesaikannya kapanpun kita mau, Didungeon itu kita bisa keluar-masuk sesuka kita. Dan yang kedua ada tipe dimana jika kita masuk kedalam dungeon ini kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini sebelum kita menyelesaikan dungeon itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Itu artinya kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari dungeon ini sampai kita menyelesaikan semua lantainya." Ucap Uzumaki yang telah paham maksud Naruto.

"Menurutmu ada berapa lantai didalam dungeon ini Shiro?" Tanya Uzumaki.

"Soal itu aku tidak mengetahuinya tapi aku yakin setidaknya ada sekitar seratus lantai, Dan didalamnya juga terdapat monster setingkat S/3" Ucap Naruto. " Bagaimana jika kau ingin kembali maka sekarang adalah waktunya Uzumaki."

"Tidak mungkin aku kembali sekarang bukan, lagi pula semakin besar tantangannya semakin menyenangkan bukan Shiro" Ucap Uzumaki yang menghadap Kedalam cermun dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Memang butul, karena itulah aku disini" Ucap Naruto yang juga tersenyum.

Mereka berdua kemudian memasang topeng mereka dan melangkah masuk kedalam Dungeon itu, Saat mereka melewati pintu itu mereka seperti menembus air transparan dan seolah olah tertelan olehnya.

 **XxxX**

Didalam penginapan sekarang ini Reine sedang mengobrol dengan Shinobu diruang makan.

"Ne.. Shinobu-San apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Reine.

"Tentu, Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Jawab Shinobu.

"Bagaimmana kau bisa berada disini?, Sepengetahuanku seharusnya tidak ada lagi orang yang datang kesini setelah Naruto-Kun?" Tanya lagi Reine dengan nada bingung.

"Aaa.. Waktu itu aku sedang berada didalam bayangan milik Aruji-Sama" Ucap Shinobu.

"Hee.. Bagaimana bisa kau berada didalam bayangan Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Reine yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Shinobu.

"Bisa dibilang aku seperti Shikigami atau budak milik Aruji-Sama, Dia memberi aku perjanjian dengan darah miliknya secara langsung Karena itulah aku bisa keluar-masuk bayangan miliknya sesuka hatiku" Jelas Shinobu.

"Jadi begitu Kalian berdua memiliki Hubungan Tuan Dan Budak, Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kalian bisa sangat akrap seperti itu." Ucap Reine yang memasang ekspresi lega diwajahnya.

'Akrap kah..' pikir Shinobu yang memasang ekspresi sedikit sedih.

 **XxxX**

 **-Blar..! Blar.. ! Slash.. ! Slass.. !Sring.. ! Sring...! -**

Didalam Dungeon sekarang Naruto dan juga Uzumaki sedang membasmi para monster, Naruto yang menggunakan Pedang miliknya menebas puluhan gerombolan Serigala dengan ukuran tidak biasa, Sedangkan Uzumaki menggunakan kedua pedang nya untuk melawan seekor serigala berkepala dua berwarna hitam dengan besar lebih dari sepuluh meter.

 **-Time Skip-**

Naruto sekarang berdiri ditumpukan tubuh serigala yang menggunung sedangkan Uzumaki mencabut pedangnya dari kepala Serigala berkepala dua yang telah dia bunuh.

"Shiro, Ini sudah lantai berapa?" Tanya Uzumaki.

"Kalau tidak salah kita sudah melewati lebih dari dua puluh lima lantai" Ucap Naruto Yang melompat turun dan berjalan ketempat Uzumaki.

"Masih lantai segitu ya, Pantas saja Mereka semua sangat lemah" Ucap Uzumaki Dengan Nada sedikit kesal.

"Semangat, Lagi pula aku lebih bosan dari pada kau Uzumaki, Lawanku adalah kucing seperti mereka. Haa.. Padahal jika mereka bukan monster pasti sudah aku pelihara!" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang bosan.

"Shiro, Kau seorang pecinta binatang berbulu?" Ucap Uzumaki dengan tampang penuh tanda tanya.

"Seperti itulah, Bagiku membunuh hewan manis seperti mereka merupakan penyesalan." Ucap Naruto dengan Nada Geje.

"So-souka" Ucap Uzumaki Dengan Tampang Sweetdropnya.

"Kalau begitu, Mari kita lanjut untuk menyelesaikan Dungeon ini" Ucap Naruto.

"Yosh, Ayo pergi" Jawab Uzumaki Dengan semangat.

 **XxxX**

Disisi lain dungeon, Terlihat seorang bertubuh pendek yang didampingi empat makluk dengan tubuh setinggi dua meter. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu adalah hiroku yang masuk kedalam dungeon ini selang beberapa jam setelah Naruto dan Uzumaki masuk kedalah dungeon. Hiroku yang melihat banyak sekali mayat monster didalam dungeon ini tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak salah masuk setelah mereka berdua, Dengan begini aku bisa menyimpan tenaga milikku dan membuat mereka kelelahan!, jika seperti ini terus maka aku akan dengan mudah mencapai tujuanku hahahaa.."

 **XxxX**

Dari dalam tembok di lantai dimana Naruto membantai ratusan monster terlihat dari dinding nampak seseorang dengan topeng kucing, pria itu terlihat setengah tubuhnya seperti menyatu dengan dinding.

"Jadi inilah kekuatan milik Naruto Kazama!, Pantas saja dia menjadi salah satu kadidat siswa rekomendasi paling menjanjikan ditambah lagi tidak kusangka bahwa dia adalah Shiro Shinigami, jadi ini maksudnya untuk menjaga identitasnya?, memang sih aku juga tidak akan mau melawannya, Orang yang mendapatkan gelar pendekar pedang nomor DUA didunia Dan siapa pria disampingnya itu?." Ucap pria bertopeng itu dan lalu dia masuk kembali ketembok dan mengikuti Naruto.

 **XxxX -Time Skip-**

Sekarang Naruto dan Uzumaki yang semakin berpindah dari lantai atas menuju lantai bawah dan mereka menghabisi setiap monster yang menghalanginya, Semakin dia masuk kedalam level dan kekuatan monster sekaligus jebakan disana menjadi semakin sulit hingga pada akhirnya dia mencapai pintu untuk masuk kelantai terakhir. Sedangkan dibelakang mereka terlihat Hiroku dan monsternya bersembunyi, Dan disisi lain terlihat Yamato yang masih mengawasi Naruto.

"Oi, Uzumaki disini ada dua buah lubang kunci, Kau masukan yang dikanan dan aku yang dikiri." Ucap Naruto kepada Uzumaki sambil menunjuk Kearah lubang yang berada dipintu besar setinggi sepuluh meter didepannya.

"yokai desu.., Tapi tidak kusangka kalau kuncinya ada didalam perut monster itu, Apa dia tidak sakit perut memakan benda seperti ini." Ucap Uzumaki sambil melihat monster berbentuk gurita raksasa dibelakangnya yang mati terbelah menjadi dua.

"Memang benar apalagi kunci sebesar ini." Jawab Naruto yang memegang sebuah batu berbentuk segi enam yang disetiap sisinya memiliki tingkatan seperti tangga dengan panjang dua meter dan lebar dua puluh centimeter.

Mereka berdua pun memasukan kunci itu kedalam lubang yang ada didalam pintu itu, Tetapi sebelum Naruto memasukan sepenuhnya kunci itu, Naruto menarik kembali kuncinya. Dia melirik kebelakang dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya memang benar ini kuncinya" Ucap Naruto Yang lalu meletakan ditanah, Naruto kemudian menginjak kunci raksasa itu hingga hancur. Hal ini membuat hiroku dan yamato terkejut setengah mati.

Uzumaki yang melihat itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya untuk mengahiri petak umpet ini, Shiro-san." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dia menarik kedua pedangnya dan mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung, Pedang putih ditangan kanannya dan pedang hitam di tangan kirinya.

Naruto juga menarik pedang miliknya keluar dari sarung pedang yang ada dipinggangnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Satte... Bisakah kau keluar sekarang, mengutit seseorang itu sebuah kejahatan, aku bisa mamanggil polisi untuk menahanmu, Stalker-san." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

 **-prok..! prok..! prok..!-**

Suara tepuk tangan diiringi dengan hiroku yang muncul bersama keempat monster yang memiliki nomer ditubuh mereka, Monster dengan No.1 berwarna hitam dengan tubuh kekar dan tinggi sekitar 2,5 meter dengan otak yang terlihat dan mulut seperti burung, No.2 Berwarna biru muda dengan tubuh kurus namun terlihat kekar dengan tinggi 2 meter dan empat buah mata yang tertanam di otaknya yang terlihat keluar, No.3 Berwarna kuning dengan dua buah mata tertanam pada otaknya yang terlihat keluar, memiliki tinggi 3 meter dan terdapat sayap yang tersambung antara tangan dan tubuhnya sehingga terlihat seperti sayap kelalawar, Dan Yang terakhir No.4 setinggi 4 meter Berwarna hitam tanpa mata dan otaknya terlihat keluar dan juga hanya memiliki rahang bawah .

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. tidak kusangka kau bisa menyadari keberadaan ku." Ucap Hiroku Dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Nani.! Aku hanya merasakan hawa menjijikan sejak awal saja, Tidak kusangka bukan hanya aura milikmu tapi juga orangnya terlihat menjijikan seperti ini Hehe." Ucap Naruto Dengan tawa mengejek diakhir.

"Khahaha Sepertinya kau memang seperti yang dikatakan oleh Aizen, Tapi sampai kapan kau bisa memasang wajah sombong itu setelah mengetahui kekuatanku." Ucap hiroku yang langsung membuka mantel miliknya dan langsung menyerang Naruto, Diikuti oleh keempat monster yang menyerangnya.

Tetapi sebelum mereka Berhasil mendekat, Naruto telah berada dihadapan mereka dan melancarkan serangannya.

 **-Cras..! Cras..! Cras..! Cras..! Cras..!, Blar..! Blar..! Blar..! Blar..! Shasss..!**

Hiroku yang menerima tebasan dari Naruto terlempar kebelakang hingga menabrak dinding, Hal yang sama dialami oleh ketiga monster akan tetapi salah satu monster Bernomor 1 Terlihat hanya terseret kebelakang dan juga luka hasil tebasan dari Naruto Seketika sembuh.

"Hoo.. Regenerasi super dan juga sangat kuat hingga masih berdiri setelah menerima serangan seriusku." Ucap Naruto yang sekarang tangannya hingga bagian leher kedada sedikit membesar dan berwarna biru tua.

"Hoi.. Hoi.. Shiro-San bukankah kau terlalu serakah mengambil semua musuh disini." Ucap Uzumaki dengan santainya memanggul pedang putihnya dibahu dan mengendorkan kuda-kudanya.

"Gomen.. Aku jadi sedikit emosi tadi" Jawab Naruto yang berbalik kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah Uzumaki.

Hiroku yang terbangun dari jatuhnya memerintahkan No.1 Untuk menyerang Naruto, No.1 langsung melesat dengan cepat hingga berada dibelakang Naruto dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

 **-Blaar...!-**

Suara keras timbul dari serangan itu, Tetapi Sekarang Naruto terlihat menahan serangan itu menggunakan pedangnya tanpa berbalik badan. No.1 kemudian menarik kembali tinjunya dan melancarkan sebuah tinju lagi menggunakan tangan kirinya dari bawah tapi Kedua Mata Naruto sekilas bersinar merah lalu dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindar kekanan sambil membalik badannya, No.1 lalu terus menerus melancarkan tinjunya akan tetapi Naruto selalu menghindarinya dan sebelum menghindar mata Naruto secara sekilas terlihat bersinar merah.

'Kuso.. Apa-apaan ini, kekuatan yang mengerikan, Apa ini yang dimaksud Aizen Untuk berhati-Hati pada bocah ini.' Pikir Hiroku yang bangun dari duduknya dengan luka menganga di tubuhnya yang mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Hiroku yang berdiri menatap Naruto yang sedang bertarung melawan No.1, Tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin mengerikan dibelakangnya.

 **-Blaam..!-**

Serangan kuat menghantam tubuh hiroku yang menyebabkan dia terlempar sedikit jauh akan tetapi dia sanggup bersalto kebelakang dan berdiri membungkuk dan sedikit terseret kebelakang. Terlihat Uzumaki sekarang berdiri dihadapan dengan aura berwarna biru yang menyelimutinya sedangkan Hiroku diselimuti aura merah.

"UZUMAKIIII...! Akan kubunuh kau, Nomor Dua, Nomor Tiga, Nomor Empat Bunuh dia sekarang." Teriak Hiroku dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Nomor 2 kemudian menyerang Uzumaki dengan sangat cepat tetapi serangannya tertangkis oleh penghalang berwarna biru transparan yang melindungi Uzumaki, lalu Uzumaki menebaskan pedang hitamnya secara menyilang yang menciptakan shockwave berwarna biru yang langsung membuat No.2 Terlempar akan tetapi nomor dua Hanya Lecet dan kemudian dari tangannya keluar aura berwarna biru yang langsung melesat kearah Uzumaki.

 **-Blaar...!-**

Sekumpulan debu terlihat disekitar Uzumaki sekarang ini dan mulai memudar memperlihatkan Uzumaki yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Apa segini kemampuan karya terbaikmu Hiroku?, Melakukan percobaan pada manusia itu benar-benar membuatku jijik, karena itulah akan kubuat kau membayarnya dengan **Nyawamu**." Ucap Uzumaki dengan nada akhir yang dingin dan ekspresi mengerikan.

 **-Blar..! Blar..! Blar..!-**

Dari arah belakang sekarang No.4 sedang mencoba menghancurkan penghalang Uzumaki dengan tinjunya. Tetapi Uzumaki yang masih memasang ekspresi dinginya Memasukan kedua pedangnya kedalam sarung pedangnya Lalu melepas sebuah gelang besi panjang yang terlihat seperti borgol versi tua ditangan kanannya, Hal ini menyebabkan aura miliknya menjadi sangat besar dan tercampur-campur antara berbagai warna.

"Hiroku, Kau telah menyebabkan emosi yang selama ini aku tahan keluar begitu saja, Untuk meredakan emosi ini **Kau harus Mati disini**." Ucap Uzumaki dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Tanpa membalik badannya Uzumaki berjalan kearah Hiroku, No.4 dan No.3 bergerak kedepan Uzumaki untuk menghhetikannya tetapi seolah terserap gravitasi tubuh mereka jatuh ketanah dengan sangat keras dan tidak dapat bangkit lagi, Hal ini juga berpengaruh pada Hiroku tetapi kedua telapak tangan Hiroku mengeluatkan aura merah yang mengerikan, sekarang ini Hiroku sedang menyerap kekuatan milik Uzumaki Tetapi dia malah terlempar cukup jauh dari kebelakang. Hiroku kemudian bangkit lagi.

"HAHAHAHA...! Membuatmu marah, Jangan bercanda memangnya monster sepertimu bisa marah UZUMAKI NARUTO." Teriak Hiroku dengan penuh emosi marah. "Jika memang kau ingin membunuhku maka akan kuhancurkan kau dengan karya terbaiku, Karena itu matilah Monster tanpa emosi."

Tangan hiroku memanjang dan terbelah menjadi banyak bagian dan menempel kemonster No.2,No.3,Dan No.4 lalu menyerap mereka, Kemudian tubuh hiroku kemudian menjadi sangat besar dan punggungnya tumbuh sayap seperti kelalawar, perubahan hiroku berhenti ditahap dimana Ia menjadi setinggi 5 Meter dengan wujud tubuh berotot berwarna hitam dan cakar yang sangat tajam terlihat dikedua tangannya, Dan aura mengerikan berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuh Hiroku.

" **Penyerap kekuatan, Regenerasi Super,Penyerap kejut, Dan juga cakar beracun, Dengan ini AKAN KUKIRIM KAU KE NERAKA, MONSTER TANPA EMOSI**." Ucap Hiroku dengan wajah sombongnya.

Akan tetapi Uzumaki berjalan dengan santainya menghadap kedepan Hiroku. "Maafkan aku, tapi jika hanya segini kemampuanmu -- " Sebelum Uzumaki menyelesaikan perkataannya Hiroku berencana untuk menyerangnya dengan cakaran dari arah kanan Tetapi tepat sebelum Cakar Hiroku menyentuh Uzumaki, Dia telah mengarahkan kedua jarinya yaitu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kearah Hiroku Dan seketika tubuh hiroku lenyap begitu saja."-- Kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku."

Hening hanya itu yang bisa tarasa dari suasana ini.

 **To Be Continue ...**

 **Maaf Para pembaca semuanya, Saya updatenya lama banget. Tapi jangan bosan-bosan untuk baca dan komentarnya. Dan Terima kasih bagi pembaca sebelumnya yang sudah membantu saya dengan komentarnya.**

 **Maaf bila gak sesuai dengan Ekspetasi karena nilai gue aja gak sesuai ekspetasi. [Jangan malah curhat Thor : ) ]** **Okelah kalau begitu, Seperti kata pepatah "Berkemontarlah sepedas mungkin agar authornya semangat nulis" tapi jangan pedas-pedas ntar sakit perut.**

 **~bagi yang suka silahkan berkomentar ,bagi yang gak suka tolong kritik cerita ini dengan baik-baik~**

 **~Makasih buat yang mau baca dan yang terpenting untuk ALLAH~**


	5. Kehendak Tuhan Part 3

**Desclaimer : Semua karakter di cerita ini bukanlah milik saya.**

 **Warning : Out of character, alur berantakan, bahasa sesukanya, Update sebisanya, Dll.**

''blablabla.'' Bicara biasa.

'blablabla.' bicara dalam hati.

 **''blablabla.'' Bicara monster biasa.**

 **'blablabla.' bicara monster dalam hati.**

"BLABLABLA." bicara dengan berteriak.

 **-Story On-**

"Maafkan aku, tapi jika hanya segini kemampuanmu -- " Sebelum Uzumaki menyelesaikan perkataannya Hiroku berencana untuk menyerangnya dengan cakaran dari arah kanan Tetapi tepat sebelum Cakar Hiroku menyentuh Uzumaki, Dia telah mengarahkan kedua jarinya yaitu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kearah Hiroku Dan seketika tubuh hiroku lenyap begitu saja."-- Kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku."

Hening hanya itu yang bisa terasa dari suasana ini.

Setelah beberapa detik aura disekitar Uzumaki menghilang dan dihadapannya hanya tersisa tubuh milik hiroku yang tinggal bagian bawahnya saja, Uzumaki kemudian pergi menuju tempat Naruto tanpa berkata apapun. Sementara itu Naruto telah berhasil melumpuhkan Nomer satu dengan mengunakan rantai yang keluar dari Grimoire.

"Bagaimana Uzumaki, Apa dia bisa digunakan?" Ucap Naruto yang menunjuk Nomor satu.

"Ya, Aku memeriksanya dulu" Ucap Uzumaki yang kemudian menempelkan tangannya ketubuh No.1.

Selang beberapa detik Uzumaki memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Naruto, Orang ini masih hidup" Ucap Uzumaki sambil menghadap Naruto.

"Itu Berarti kita tidak bisa menggunakannya, Aku juga tidak ingin sembarangan mengambil nyawa orang." Ucap Naruto

"Tidak.. jika kita dapat memisahkan antara tubuh asli dan buatan ini mungkin kita masih bisa menggunakanya untuk membuat lengan palsu." Ucap Uzumaki.

"Souka.. Kalau begitu Kita bisa melanjutkan menelusuri dungeon ini tanpa perlu Khawatir lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

"Benar katamu, Sekarang yang lebih penting meneruskan penaklukan ini." Ucap Uzumaki yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk lantai terakhir Dungeon ini.

Naruto memasukan nomer satu kedalam Grimoire miliknya dan mengikuti Uzumaki menuju pintu masuk.

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto dan Uzumaki memasuki pemandian air panas, Mereka berdua sekarang berendam dikolam air panas yang pinggiran nya terbuat dari batu. Uzumaki sekarang memandang lengan kiri Naruto dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Shiro, Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang lengan kirimu." Ucap Uzumaki sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hahaha.. jangan dipikirkan lagipula yang kau potong hanyalah tangan palsu, Lengan kiriku yang asli sudah hilang 4 tahun lalu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada senang.

"Jika Boleh kutahu, Kenapa orang sekuat dirimu bisa kehilangan lengan kirimu." Tanya Uzumaki Yang sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

"Maaf Uzumaki aku tidak terlalu suka membicarakannya." Ucap Naruto yang menggenggam erat pundak kirinya dan ekspresi sedih yang mendalam.

"Maa.. Jika memang kau tidak ingin membicarakan nya, maka tidak apa-apa." Jawab Uzumaki dengan tenang.

"Kau juga jangan terbebani dengan hal ini, Sekarang fokus saja pada penaklukan Dungeon." Ucap Naruto yang ekspresinya mulai tenang.

"Bagaimana sebagai ganti merusak lengan palsumu, Aku akan membuatkan lengan baru untukmu, Apa kau mau?" Tanya Uzumaki terus terang.

"Aku mau saja, tapi apa kau bisa membuatnya?" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Uzumaki berfikir keras.

"Secara garis besarnya aku tidak tahu tapi Kau pasti mengetahunya bukan?, Karena itu jika kita gabuangkan pengetahuan kita maka kita dapat membuat lengan palsu baru." Ucap Uzumaki dengan serius.

"Memang benar aku memiliki teorinya tapi bagaimana dengan bahan untuk membuatnya, tapi cukup sulit mendapatkan bahan pembuatnya, selain itu sihir ataupun kekuatan supernatural lainnya hanya akan menghilang karena kekuatanku, Jadi harus benar-benar terbuat dari bahan biasa tanpa mengandung kekuatan supernatural." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Uzumaki memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Tanpa kekuatan supernatural.. Tapi Lengan palsu biasa yang kuat.. -- Uzumaki yang berguman mulai mengingat sesuatu—Shiro mungkin ada cara untuk membuat lengan palsu yang kuat tanpa kekuatan supernatural, Malahan lengan ini akan seperti lengan aslimu." Ucap Uzumaki.

"Bagaimana caranya?." Ucap Naruto dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Dari sebuah dokumen yang Aku baca mengenai penelitian milik Hiroku, Dia juga meneliti sebuah teknik regenerasi super, Jika aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah sempel dari penelitiannya, Kita dapat menumbuhkan lengan kirimu lagi dengan teknik Regenerasi." Ucap Uzumaki dengan Nada serius.

"Tapi apa kau serius tentang hal ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Daijobu.. Karena tidak memerlukan kekuatan supernatural, Maka lengan itu tidak akan menghilang walaupun kau menggunakan kekuatanmu." Ucap Uzumaki.

"Bukan itu Yang kumaksud, Bukankah kau membenci penelitian yang membuat manusia sebagai bahan percobaan?" Ucap Naruto dengan Nada khawatir.

"Soal itu tidak Apa-apa, aku memang membenci penelitian seperti itu, Karena mereka sama sekali tidak menghargai nilai kehidupan manusia, Tapi penelitian yang dapat menyelamatkan manusia seperti ini, Aku menyukainya." Ucap Uzumaki Dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu Mohon bantuannya Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto yang mengulurkan lengan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aku juga Mohon bantuannya Shiro." Ucap Uzumaki Yang menjabat tangan naruto sekarang.

Mereka tersenyum lima jari dan melanjutkan mandi mereka.

 **-Flashback End-**

Naruto dan Uzumaki berdiri didepan Pintu lantai terakhir dungeon melepas topeng milik mereka memasang ekspresi berfikir.

"Nee.. Shiro-kun bagaimana cara masuk kedalam sekarang?" Tanya Uzumaki sambil menunjuk pintu dungeon.

"Tenanglah Uzumaki-kun, Aku tadi sudah mengeceknya pintu ini terbuat dari kekuatan supernatural, Karena itu aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan kekuatanku." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

"Souka.. Aku kira tidak akan bisa dibuka, Aku juga tadi tidak berfikir jernih saat menghancurkan kuncinya." Ucap Uzumaki sambil menghela nafasnya.

Naruto kemudian memegang pintu dungeon dihadapannya.

 **[Absolute Zero : Breaker]**

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam sekejap pintu dihadapannya hancur bagaikan cermin yang pecah. Dibalik Pintu Dungeon terakhir yang hancur dan memperlihatkan ruangan Yang sangat luas dengan harta emas bahkan berlian yang sangat banyak.

"Jadi inikah kekuatan yang menghentikan teknikku waktu itu." Ucap Uzumaki yang sedikit kagum melihat Naruto.

"Nama kekuatan ini adalah Absolute Zero Kemampuan untuk menetralkan kekuatan supernatural, Tapi kekuatan milikmu juga sangat hebat, Apa namanya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah kita belum membicarakan tentang kekuatan kita. Aku adalah seorang Esper." Jawab Uzumaki.

"Esper?, Apa itu Esper?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Hee.. Didunia ini tidak ada esper?, Aku kira ada karena diduniaku juga ada sihir." Ucap Uzumaki dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Didunia ini sumber kekuatan yang paling dominan ada Sihir, dan juga Aku belum pernah bertemu Esper selain dirimu. Jadi esper itu seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Esper adalah kekuatan yang hampir sama seperti sihir, perbedaan Para Esper dan Penyihir adalah Kami tidak memerlukan mantra ataupun alat penyeimbang kekuatan seperti Grimoire milikmu. Bahkan diduniaku Grimoire seperti milikmu itu merupakan barang langka yang dilindungi oleh dunia. Dan juga berbeda dengan Penyihir yang memerlukan mana, Kami para esper bergantung pada stamina kami Semakin besar kekuatan kami maka setamina kami akan terkuras semakin banyak." Jelas Uzumaki.

"Hee.. menggunakan stamina, Hampir sama dengan kekuatanku, Aku jadi ingin mengetahuinya lebih banyak." Ucap Naruto dengan nada senang.

"Kalau begitu nanti sebelum aku pulang keduniaku, Kita bisa bercerita sedikit tentang diri kita." Ucap Uzumaki Yang terlihat tersenyum .

"Aaa.. Kalau begitu kita simpan untuk nanti saja ceritanya." Ucap Naruto yang mulai menghadap lantai terakhir dungeon.

Mereka berdua yang telah mengahiri percakapan mereka, membuat mata mereka berdua terfokuskan untuk menari benda yang mereka inginkan. Akan tetapi mereka tidak dapat menemukan salah satunya, Yang membuat mereka berdua mendekati altar yang berada ditengah ruangan itu. Saat mereka berada tepat didepan altar itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah asap biru yang muncul dari tengah altar yang mulai membentuk sebuah sosok serigala raksasa.

" **Para pengakluk pilihlah** —Dengan kata-kata itu muncul sebuah cermin berwarna perak, lentera dengan cahaya hijau bersinar, dan batu meteor berwarna ungu— **Kalian yang telah menaklukan seluruh lantai berhak memilih, Dari ketiga benda ini. Akan Tetapi ambillah yang benar-benar kalian butuhkan, Karena Keserakahan hanya akan membuat kalian hancur**." Ucap Serigala itu.

"Keserakahan hanya akan membuat kalian hancur itu berarti kita hanya dapat memilih satu dari tiga benda ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi bukankah itu juga dapat diartikan kita bisa mengambil benda apapun asalkan kita benar benar membutuhkannya Shiro." Ucap Uzumaki Dengan pose berfikir.

"Aku membutuhkan lentera jiwa dan kau membutuhkan Cermin dimensi, Maka jika kita mengambil kedua benda itu, Maka Kita tidak akan melanggar ucapan Jin ini, Apa itu maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit senyum.

"Tepat seperti itulah pemikiranku, Apa aku salah Shiro?" Jawab Uzumaki Dengan nada bangga.

"Pemikiran Positif yang luar biasa, Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, Kalau begitu siapkan kekuatanmu untuk melindungimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Ucap Uzumaki yang sekarang tubuhnya diselimuti penghalang berwarna biru transparan.

Mereka berdua kemudian mendekati sang jin dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda yang mereka inginkan. Dan akhirnya mereka menggenggam benga yang mereka inginkan.

"Sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Naruto yang sedikit cemas.

"Itu artinya Dugaanku memang benar." Ucap Uzumaki Sambil tersenyum.

Uzumaki kemudian mengambil cermin berwarna perak dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan lambang pentagram dan juga lentera yang bersinar hijau itu kedalam grimoire milik Naruto.

 **XxxX**

 **-Beberapa saat sebelumnya-**

Dari jarak yang agak jauh dari pintu menuju lantai terakhir yamato mengawasi Naruto dan juga pertarungannya tadi .

"Sepertinya sudah berakhirkah, Dengan begini aku bisa kembali ketempatku. Tapi sebenarnya siapa pria berambut kuning itu, Apa dia kembaran dari Naruto kazama?, Apa perlu aku menulisnya dilaporanku nanti?" Guman Yamato pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh milik Yamato kemudian berubah menjadi kayu, Dan di sebuah Penginapan yang berjarak lebih dari 100 kilometer dari dungeon tempat Naruto berada terdapat tubuh asli Yamato yang berada diposisi meditasi.

Sesaat kemudia ia membuka matanya, Dan dihadapanya terdapat seseorang berambut putih yang memakai masker dan memakai yukata penginapan sedang membaca buku dengan judul Icha-Icha Paradise. Tubuh asli yamato juga memakai yukata milik penginapan,Yamato kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk biasa.

"Otsukaresama Yamato, Sepertinya semuanya telah selesai." Ucap Kakashi dengan eye-smilenya.

"Hai, Kakashi-Senpai, Naruto Kazama Telah berhasil menaklukan Dungeon itu." Ucap Yamato.

"Sugoi Na.. Dia bisa menaklukan dungeon yang harusnya deselesaikan oleh kelompok kelas S/3 berjumblah 30 orang Dalam waktu Tiga bulan, Dia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu Seminggu hanya dengan dua orang." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hmm.. Dia memang sangat hebat, dan soal orang yang membantunya, Apa kita perlu mencari tahu tentangnya Senpai?" Tanya Yamato dengan nada bingung.

"Lebih baik tidak perlu, Karena tugas kita hanya mengawasi Naruto Kazama saja." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada malas.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin makan terlebih dahulu sebelum menulis laporan tentang hal ini, Apa kau mau ikut Kakashi-Senpai." Ucap Yamato yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tentu." Ucap Kakashi yang ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang penginapan itu tapi mereka berdua malah mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

"Kakashi-senpai bukankah ruang makannya ada disana, Apa kau tidak ikut makan denganku?" Tanya Yamato.

"Aku ingin makan malam dengan para gadis, Karena itu aku kan memilih tempat lain. Jika kau mau ikutlah denganku?" Ucap Kakashi yang memasukan buku miliknya kesaku belakangnya.

Yamato yang mengerti perkataan kakashi memasang ekspresi geje-nya.

"Tidak perlu Kakashi-Senpai, Saat dalam misi aku tidak akan melakukan hal sembrono seperti itu." Ucap yamato.

"Seperti biasa kau masih saja terlalu serius Yamato, Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kakashi sambil melampaikan tangannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Yamato kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang makan.

 **XxxX**

Di balik pintu lantai terakhir dongeon tubuh Hiroku yang tersisa mulai bergerak membentuk kembali tubuhnya, Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai terbentuk mulai dari tangan dan kemudian tubuhnya. Dihadapan Hiroku merayap sebuah kadal yang dipunggungnya terdapat gambar mata dan berhenti dihadapan Hiroku.

"Yo.. Hiroku, Apa kau masih bisa bertarung?" Ucap suara yang berasal dari kadal itu.

"Siapa Kau?" Ucap Hiroku dengan nada dingin.

"Tenanglah Hiroku, Ini Aku Zommari Rureaux." Ucap Kadal itu yang merupakan utusan dari salah satu espada.

"Apa Yang kau inginkan, Sekarang aku sedang fokus dalam mengembalikan tubuhku seperti semula." Tanya Hiroku,

"Ma Ma.. Aku kesini mendapat perintah dari Aizen-Sama, Perintahnya adalah menyampaikan pesan padamu dan memberikan bantuan berupa kadal ini." Jawab Zommari.

"Pesan apa itu?, Dan juga apa fungsi kadal ini?" Tanya lagi Hiroku pada Zommari.

"Pesannya adalah Hiroku jika kau telah sampai kelantai terakhir dan juga kalah maka ambillah sebuah permata yang dipegang oleh jin disana, Permata itu akan membuatmu menjadi memiliki kekuatan berkali-kali lipat, Dan Juga makanlah kadal ini akan membantu menghancurkan pedang milik Naruto Kazama. Hanya itu pesannya Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Zommari.

"Tunggu Sebentar, Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Aizen." Ucap Hiroku yang langsung memakan kadal itu.

 **-Whusss..!-**

Saat Naruto sedang bicara dengan Uzumaki dan jin serigala disana, Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berwana putih mengambil berlian yang merupakan salah satu dari benda yang dibawa sang serigala yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut. Tangan itu kemudian dalam sekejap kembali ketempat asalnya dibalik pintu masuk. Di sana terlihat hiroku yang tubuhnya mulai beregenerasi, dan mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sembuh total.

"Hahaha.. Akhirnya kalian lengah juga dasar bengsek, huk huk." Ucap hiroku sambil batuk darah

Tubuh hiroku masih belum membentuk tubuh manusia lagi akan tetapi sedikit demi sedikit mulai dari wajah dan tangannya mulai terbentuk lagi.

 **[Ikorose : Kamishini no yari]**

Naruto dalam sekejap menyerang hiroku sebelum dia kembali pulih, Pedang milik memanjang naruto menembus tubuh milik hiroku akan tetapi bukan tubuh hiroku yang hancur melainkan pedang milik Naruto yang meleleh.

"Nani?" Ucap Naruto yang melihat pedangnya meleleh.

Setelah melihat hal ini Naruto kemudian membuat pedang nya kembali seperti semula dan memasukan pedangnya ke Grimoire miliknya.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Naruto kazama aku sudah tahu akan pedang milikmu. Pedang milikmu adalah Zanpakuto Tercepat yang pernah ada dan juga dalam kondisi bankai miliknya pedangmu mampu mengeluarkan racun yang dapat menghancurkan sel tubuh dalam sekejap, Tapi berkat Aizen aku dapat menghancurkan pedang mu." Ucap Hiroku dengan nada sombong.

Hiroku kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju hadapan mereka berdua.

Naruto Dan Uzumaki kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, Sedangkan Hiroku menelan batu meteor yang diambilnya tadi.

 **-Deg..!-**

Tubuh Hiroku kemudian berubah menjadi bentuk menjadi kecil kembali dengan tanduk, tangannya yang tetap besar dengan cakar yang menghitam, kulitnya berubah menjadi abu-abu yang dihisasi dengan garis hitam dan matanya berwarna hijau.

"Uzumaki.. Apa kau masih bisa bertarung?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku masih bisa bertarung, walaupun kekuatan yang aku bisa keluarkan hanya sampai 50% saja." Jawab Uzumaki sambil menarik kedua pedangnya.

"Apa Kau bisa menghadapinya sendiri Uzumaki?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Akan kubereskan masalahku Sendiri, Kau tidak perlu sampai ikut campur Shiro." Jawab cepat Uzumaki.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mundur dan duduk diatar altar tempat jin serigala itu berada.

Uzumaki Kemudian menarik kedua pedangnya Pedang berwarna putih ditangan kanannya dan pedang berwarna hitam ditangan kirinya dan mengalirkan kekuatannya kepedangnya sehingga pedangnya dilapisi oleh aura berwarna biru, Sedangkan Hiroku tubuhnya dilapisi oleh aura berwarna hitam pekat, Keduanya mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

 **-Trang..! Trang..! Trang...!-**

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh keduanya. Uzumaki yang menggunakan pedang putihnya menyerang kepala hiroku secara horizontal, Hiroku yang mengetahui itu hanya tersenyum tanpa bergerak.

 **-Tarr...!-**

Pedang milik uzumaki Kemudian menebas hiroku akan tetapi bukan kepala hiroku yang putus melainkan pedang milik Uzumaki yang hancur seketika, Hal itu membuat Uzumaki menjadi terkejut.

 **-Blar...!-**

dan disaat yang sama hiroku meyerang Uzumaki dengan tangan kanannya kemudian meyebabkan Uzumaki terpental hingga menabrak tembok.

"Ada apa Uzumaki, Apa cuman segini kekuatanmu?" Ucap Hiroku dengan nada mengejek.

"Urusai, Aku hanya belum serius saja." Jawab Uzumaki dengam nada cepat.

Uzumaki kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah hiroku dan menebaskan pedang hitamnya secara vertikal, Hiroku dengan santainya menahan serangan uzumaki menggunakan tangan kirinya.

 **-Trang...! Trang...! Trang...! Trang...! Trang...!-**

Tebasan demi tebasan dilancarkan uzumaki akan tetapi Hiroku dengan mudahnya menahan serangannya, Uzumaki kemudian mencoba menebas hiroku dengan pedang hitamnya secara diagonal dari arah kanan, Hiroku yang melihat hal itu melakukan pukulan menggunakan tangan kirinya kearah pedang Uzumaki.

 **-Tarr...!-**

Suara pedang dari Uzumaki yang hancur dan membuatnya melompat kebelakang. Uzumaki Kemudian mulai terlihat marah, dan aura miliknya menjadi berwarna merah dan meningkat pesat.

"Hiroku, Kau tidak akan pernah aku maafkan, akan kubunuh kau !, akan kubunuh KAU!, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU !" Teriakan Naruto membuat aura miliknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Benar, seperti itulah dirimu, mengamuklah dan bangkitlah Bakemono HAHAHA." Ucap Hiroku dengan nada sombong.

Uzumaki kemudian mulai melesat dan mencoba memukul hiroku menggunakan tangan kanannya, Tetapi hiroku menghindari serangannya dan memukul perut Uzumaki dan menghancurkan pelindung berwarna merah transparan miliknya. Uzumaki yang menerima serangan dari Hiroku terdoronga cokup jauh dan terlihat sangat kesakitan.

- **Blam..! Blam..! Blam..! Blam..!-**

Akan tetapi Hiroku tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan memukulnya berkali kali. Uzumaki yang menerima serangan hiroku dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Kedua tangan Uzumaki yang digunakan untuk menahan serangan Hiroku mengalami patah tulang dan berlumuran darahnya sendiri, Uzumaki berjalan sempoyongan kebelakang kedua tangannya juga bergelantungan dengan darah yang masih mengalir.

"Bocah yang disebut jenius, Akhirnya hanya sampai segini saja kemampuannya. Akan kubuat kau lebih baik sekarang Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap hiroku.

Setelah itu Hiroku menarik tangan kanannya yang membuat posisi akan memukul, Uzumaki yang melihat hal itu berencana ingin menghalangi serangan itu tetapi ia tak sanggub mengangkat tangannya dan membuatnya harus pasrah menerima sengan Hiroku.

 **-Blam...!-**

Pukulan telah dilakukan menuju wajah dari Uzumaki yang membuatnya terlempar jauh kebelakang.

"Akhirnya-akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan sang Ouroboros." Ucap Hiroku yang kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Apa sekarang kau yang akan menjadi lawanku selanjutnya Naruto Kazama?" Ucap Hiroku tanpa ragu.

"Akan jadi seperti itu, tapi bisakah kau tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berdiri.

"Tunggu?, memangnya apa yang harus ketunggu?" Tanya Hiroku pada Naruto dengan nada sombongnya.

Hiroku yang memasang wajah sombongnya merasakan hawa dingin dari belakang yang membuatnya menengok kebelakang dengan cepat, Hiroku memasang wajah pucat karena dihadapannya Uzumaki berdiri dengan aura mengerikan, kekuatan milik uzumaki membuat seluruh tempat itu menjadi dipenuhi oleh auranya.

 **[Zero]**

Naruto tiba-tiba berada dihadapan Uzumaki dan memegang kepalanya, Seketika tubuh milik Uzumaki kembali seperti semula dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Selanjutnya serahkan saja kepadaku, Kau tidurlah terlebuh dahulu!" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian membaringkan tubuh uzumaki ditanah.

Hiroku yang melihat hal itu kembali tenang, karena hal yang ia takuti telah hilang.

"Apa kau bodoh bocah, seharusnya kau membiarkannya mengamuk dengan begitu kalian dapat mengalahkanku." Ucap Hiroku yang kembali sombong.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu untuk mengalahkanmu, Karena seranganku selanjutnya akan menjadi yang terakhir." Ucap Naruto dengan tenangnya menghadap kearah Hiroku.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan serius sekarang, Karena itu akan kuberi waktu untuk mencari senjata" Ucap Hiroko dengan sombongnya.

"Kau mungkin akan menyesalinya." Ucap Naruto yang mulai berjalan kearah tumpukan harta disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab hiroku.

Naruto kemudian mengambil pedang yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari emas.

"Kalau begitu akan kubunuh kau." Ucap hiroku yang kemudian mengerahkan semua kekuatannya ketangan kanannya.

Tangan kanan Hiroku berubah menjadi lebih besar dan tangannya memiliki cakar raksasa dan ia Mengambil posisi siap menyerang. Sedangkan pedang yang dipegang Naruto berubah menjadi biru kehitaman yang diikuti sampai bagian bahunya.

 **[Secret attack: heaven's splitting claw]**

Hiroku kemudian melesat untuk meyerang Naruto, Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya kebagian atas kirinya hingga membentuk arah diagonal lurus dengan tangannya.

 **[Ittoryu : Daishinkan]**

Sesaat saat hiroku tepat dihadapannya mata Naruto menjadi kosong dan gelap seolah-olah tidak ada cahaya yang masuk mematanya.

 **-Crass...!-**

Satu serangan dan sekarang hiroku dan Naruto saling memunggungi, Pedang yang dipegang oleh Naruto kemudian hancur seketika, Sedangkan hiroku mulai jatuh kebelakang dengan luka berbentuk diagonal didadanya.

"Tidak mungkin, Bagaimana bisa kekuatanmu bisa sebesar ini Huk.. Huk." Ucap Hiroku dengan batuk darah.

"Kau memang kuat tapi kau masih belum bisa menerima sosok yang ada diatasmu." Ucap Naruto yang mendekat kearah Hiroku.

"Aku harusnya menjadi sempurna, Aku harusnya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi kenapa aku bisa kalah?" Ucap hiroku dengan nada serak.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan umat manusia." Ucap Naruto yang kembali seperti semula.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. ha.. Jadi seperti itu, Kau telah melampaui batas seorang manusia." Ucap Hiroku yang perlahan menutup matanya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu diam dengan pandangan hampa,Perlahan dungeon itu mulai runtuh.

 **"Apakah Anda sudah selesai Naruto-Sama."** Ucap suara berat yang berasal dari jin serigala penjaga dungeon itu.

"Sudah berakhir, Kirim kami keluar dari dungeon ini Blanc." Ucap Naruto.

Cahaya terang mulai menyelimuti seluruh ruangan itu dan dalam sekejap mereka berada dipesisir pantai beserta semua harta yang terdapat diruangan itu.

 **\- -Time skip - - 1 Week - -**

 **Naruto Pov**

Setelah kami selesai menaklukan Dungeon itu, Aku menyimpan semua harta yang kami dapatkan,tentu aku juga memberikan beberapa seperempat harta pada pada Reine-san dan penghuni penginapan Hoshisora walaupun awalnya mereka menolaknya tetapi aku memaksa agar mereka menerima harta itu.

Uzumaki yang hampir mengamuk malam itu, Masih tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu ini, Karena aku memiliki banyak waktu senggang selama seminggu itu, Aku dan juga Shinobu meriset cermin dimensi agar dapat terhubung langsung ke dunia milik Uzumaki, Kami berhasil menghubungkan cermin itu kedimensi kosong agar dapat mengirimnya keduniannya akan tetapi kami membutuhkan sesuatu yang bearasal dari dunianya.

Awalnya kami berfikir untuk menggunakan darah dari Uzumaki untuk menjadi benda itu tetapi setelah kami coba ternyata tubuh miliknya mengalami beberapa proses adaptasi dengan dunia ini sehinggga hasilnya adalah kegagalan, Karena itu kami memutuskan untuk menunggunya agar sadar terlebih dahulu.

Sebeb oleh karena itu aku sekarang sedang menuju sebuah ruangan bawah tanah milik penginapan Hoshisora ditemani oleh Shinobu dan Reine-San untuk meneliti tentang makluk buatan yang kami tangkap seminggu yang lalu. Saat kami ingin menelitinya kami menemukan fakta bahwa inti dari makluk buatan itu adalah suami dari Reine-San yaitu Silver Walter.

 **Naruto Pov End**

Naruto, Shinobu, Dan Reine sekarang berada sedang menaiki tangga untuk keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Naruto-kun, Apa kau bisa menyelamatkanya?" Ucap Reine dengan nada khawatir.

"Daijobu Reine-San, Kita harus menunggu Uzumaki untuk bangun terlebih dahulu Karena dia yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang penciptaan Manusia buatan ini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tenang.

"Tapi Waga Aruji-Sama, Kapan tepatnya dia akan bangun?, Sekarang sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kejadian itu." Tanya Shinobu pada Naruto.

"Kalian berdua tenang saja, Aku baru saja mengecek keadaannya menggunakan kekuatanku, dia sepertinya sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Reine-San bisakah kau bawakan beberapa makanan untuknya sekalian untuk sarapan kita." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menenangkan.

"Wakarimashita.. Naruto-Kun." Ucap Reine dengan senyuman.

 **XxxX**

Disalah satu kamar penginapan uzumaki sekarang sedang berbaring seolah dia dengan tenang dan raut muka yang menenangkan.

 **Uzumaki Pov**

Malam tadi aku bermimpi tentang seseorang, seseorang yang bahkan tidak dapat kuingat namanya. Akan tetapi satuhal yang selalu ku ingat adalah aku selalu mencintainya dan berjanji untuk melindunginya dari dunia yang kacau ini, Mungkin terdengar aneh bagaimana bisa aku melindungi seseorang yang bahkan tidak dapat kuingat namanya, Tapi aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti ketika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan dapat mengetahui bahwa orang itulah wanita yang aku cintai.

Pelahan aku membuka mataku dan terbangun dari mimpi yang selalu kulihat saat aku hampir lepas kendali, kulihat pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi, Sebuah atap penginapan yang sama seperti yang kulihat sebelumnya, Dan juga cahaya dari matahari yang baru sajaa terbit. Membuatku berfikir bahwa semuanya telah berakhir, dan aku dapat kembali keduniaku.

Aku mulai mengangkat tubuhku dari tidur, aku mulai mengingat bahwa aku harus menebus hutangku pada orang baik yang menolongku. Hal itu membuatku sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat kata-kata miliknya yang membuatku begitu tenang waktu itu. "Selanjutnya serahkan saja kepadaku, Kau tidurlah terlebuh dahulu!". Ucapan milik Shiro yang membuatku merasakan kembali arti dari teman.

Karena itu aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya dan membuat lengan baru untuknya, pikiran itu membuatku bangkit dari kasur empuk itu.

 **Uzumaki Pov End**

 **-Krieett..!-**

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruto, Shinobu, dan juga Reine yang membawa makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Yo, Akhirnya kau bangun juga putri tidur." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa tidurmu Nyenyak Uzumaki-San?" Tanya Reine yang membawa makanan untuk Uzumaki.

"Hmm.. Tidurku sangat nyenyak, Arigato Kalian sudah merawatku." Ucap Uzumaki dengan senyuman tulus.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah tertidur salama seminggu." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Uzumaki terkejut.

"Seminggu..!, ternyata lebih lama, biasanya hanya satu ataupun dua hari, Apa mungkin karena aku hampir lepas kendali?" Tanya Uzumaki pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah berlalu dua minggu sejak kita masuk kedungeon itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?, Seingatku tidak lebih dari satu hari." tanya uzumaki.

"Aku lupa bilang jika waktu disana dan disini berbeda, kemungkunan sehari disana sama dengan seminggu disini." Jawab Naruto.

"Hee.. Ada juga hal seperti itu." Ucap Uzumaki yang kagum akan hal itu.

"Apa tubuhmu sudah sembuh total Uzumaki?, Soalnya waktu itu kau dihajar mati-matian oleh Hiroku." Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf Shiro kau harus membereskan masalahku juga, Tidak kusangka dia akan sekuat itu." Ucap Uzumaki dengan nada sedih.

"Soal itu, seperrtinya itu bukanlah salahmu" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa Maksudmu Shiro?" Tanya Uzumaki dengan nada penasaran.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuhmu karena tubuhmu sedang beradaptasi dengan dunia ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Jika kau mau menghiburku, Aku sangat berterima kasih Shiro." Ucap Uzumaki dengan nada pesimis.

"Untuk apa aku menghiburmu, Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Lagi pula itu sudak kubuktikan saaat aku meriset cermin itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa artinya itu?" Tanya lagi Uzumaki.

"Dengar aku baik-baik Uzumaki-Kun, Untuk menghubungkan cermin itu dan duniamu kita memerlukan benda dari duniamu dan aku mencobanya dengan darahmu tapi itu tidak berasil yang menandakan bahwa tubuhmu beradaptasi dengan dunia ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tubuhku yang melemah?." Tanya Uzumaki yang masih belim paham perkataan Naruto.

"Ingat bukan perkataanku bahwa didunia ini kekuatan paling dominan adalah sihir, Karena itu tubuhmu sedang beradaptasi dengan mana yang ada didunia ini yang menyebabka kekuatanmu menurun. Dalam kasusku Hiroku dia dapan mempercepat proses adaptasi itu dengan menggabungkan kekuatannya dengan batu meteor yang dibawa oleh jin serigala itu, Yang menyebabkan dia lebuh kuat darimu." Jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Seperti itukah, aku tidak kepikiran sama sekali." Ucap Uzumaki dengan nada lega.

"Soal itu nanti saja lebih baik kita makan dulu." Ucap Naruto yang mengambil kare dihadapannya

"Benar juga, aku juga sangat lapar." Ucap Uzumaki.

 **-Ittadakimasu-**

Mereka berempat kemudian menyantap manannya.(Huh... padahal Authornya lagi puasa : I)

 **XxxX**

Diruang penelitian Szayelaporro dan Juga Aizen Sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuh milik Hiroku, Szayelaporro?" Tanya Aizen pada laki-laki berambut pink disana.

"Saya sudah meneliti semuanya, Akan tetapi tubuh milik Hiroku yang harusnya memiliki kekuatan Regenerasi, Sekarang hanya tinggal mayat biasa sekarang ini." Jawab Szayelaporro.

"Jadi benar Naruto-Kun dapat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan inti Mana milik Hiroku, Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ucap Aizen.

"Kemungkinan besar kekuatan miliknya juga dapat menghancurka Hogyoku milik Anda, Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Aizen-Sama?" Tanya Szayelaporro.

"Sepertinya Hal ini semakin menarik, Aku ingin kau menanamkan kekuatan batu meteor pada Arracar yang baru saja lahir." Perintah Aizen.

"Wakarimashita Aizen-Sama." Ucap Szayelaporro.

"Kita harus meningkatkan kekuatan tempur kita, Untuk hari yang dijanjikan, **Ragnarok**." Ucap Aizen dengan senyum dingin.

 **XxxX**

Diruang bawah tanah milik penginapan Hoshisora sekarang Naruto, Uzumaki, Shinobu, Paman dari Reine yaitu Sei Dan juga Reine sedang mempersiapkan ritual untuk pemisahan No.1.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memulainya." Ucap Uzumaki yang dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya.

Uzumaki sekarang tepat dihadapan No.1 yang terikat oleh rantai, Kedua tangan milik uzumaki mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang kemudian menyalur ke tubuh No.1 perlahan demi perlahan tubuh buatan no.1 dan juga tubuh asli Silver Walter mulai terpisah.

'Aku harus berkonsentrasi, bayangkan pemisahan antara setiap sel.' Pikir Uzumaki yang mulai meneteskan keringat didahinya.

 **-KHAAAAA...! HAAAAA...!-**

Teriakan kesakitan mulai terdengar dari No.1, dia juga mulai memberontak, akan tetapi rantai yang mengekangnya samasekali tidak lepas. Bagaikan parasit yang dipisahkan dari tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit tubuh palsu yang menyelimuti Silver Walter mulai terpisah sepenuhnya. Tubuh asli dari Silver Walter jatuh ketanah sedangkan tubuh palsu No.1 digenggam oleh kekuatan milik Uzumaki.

"Shinobu-San, Reine-San Sekarang sembuhkan lah tubuh dari Silver-San!" Ucapan Uzumaki itu dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua kemudian mendekat dan mulai menyembuhkan tubuh dari Silver. Tubuh buatan yang masih digenggam oleh Uzumaki kemudian dimasukan kedalam sebuah tabung besar berisi cairan hijau.

"Haa... Syukurlah dapat berjalan dengan lancar." Uzumaki yang sejak tadi tegang mulai menjatuhkan diri dilantai.

"Otsukaresama.. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto yang mengulurkan minuman kepada Uzumaki.

"Apa yang bilang, Jika bukan karena pengetahuanmu, aku pasti gagal total tadi. Dan juga rantai milikmu sangat kuat hingga bisa menahannya terbuat dari apa rantai itu Shiro." Ucap Uzumaki.

"Tentu, Rantai ini adalah Enkidu, Rantai yang digunakan untuk merentai iblis dan juga setan dibulan puasa." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

"Beneran?" ucap Uzumaki dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Tapi Boong." jawab Naruto dengan wajah senang.

Uzumaki yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memasang pandangan geje, dan sedikit tertawa.

"Reine-San, Sei-San lebih baik kau membawa Silver-San keruang yang lebih bersih." Ucap Naruto.

"Wakatta Naruto-Kun." Jawab Reine yang kemudian membopong tubuh silver dibantu oleh Sei.

"Kalian juga berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sei.

"Terima kasih telah membantu kami Sei-San, Reine-San." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Lagi pula kalian telah menyelamatkan Silver-San, Seharusnya Kami yang berterima kasih ." Ucap Reine dengan senyuman.

Reine kemudian membopong tubuh Silver menuju keluar bersama Sei.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai Transplantasinya Naruto?" Ucap Uzumaki dengan nada serius.

"Tentu, mulailah kapanpun." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya Waga Aruji-Sama." Ucap Shinobu yang dijawab senyuman oleh Naruto.

[ **Blood Creation Magic : Red Cocoon]**

Dari jari milik Shinobu mulai muncul darah berbentuk benang dalam jumblah banyak dan mulai melekat ketubuh palsu yang berada ditabung itu kemudian membentuk sebuah bola. Naruto sekarang membuka baju miliknya dan Dia menggigit sebuah kayu berbentuk persegi panjang.

Lalu Uzumaki dengan menggunakan pisau panjang pemotong daging berdiri dibelakang Naruto dengan posisi siap memotong bekas dari tangan kirinya.

"Dalam proses ini kita harus menyingkirkan bagian yang tidak diperlukan, Naruto apa kau sudah siap?" Uzumaki dengan nada serius.

"Mmm." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

Naruto kemudian meluruskan bekas tangan kirinya sejara horizontal, Uzumaki kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda.

 **-Srass...!-**

Suara dari pemotongan bekas tangan kiri Naruto sampai kebagian bahunya, Naruto masih memasang ekspresi tenang tapi dia menggigit kayu dimulutnya dengan keras. Shinobu kemudian memasangkan tubuh palsu No.1 ketangan kiri Naruto.

Seperti sebuah makluk hidup tubuh palsu itu kemudian melekat kebahu Naruto lalu menghentikan perdarahannya, Perlahan tubuh palsu No.1 itu terpadatkan dan mulai membentuk seperti tangan, dan dalam sekejap tubuh palsu itu menyatu ketubuh Naruto bagaikan itu merupakan bagian tubuh aslinya.

Akhirnya tangan kiri milik Naruto kembali seperti semula.

 **-Haaa...!-**

Helaan nafas berat mulai terdengar dari semua orang yang ada ditempat itu.

"Bagaimana Naruto, Apakah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Uzumaki.

Naruto kemudian menggerakan tangan palsunya.

"Sepertinya telah sempurna, Tidak kusangka akan senyaman ini, seperti tanganku tumbuh kembali." Ucap Naruto dengan gembira.

"Sepertinya tangan itu akan hidup seperti bagian tubuh asli milikmu Aruji-Sama." Ucap Shinobu dengan serius.

"Karena ini sudah selesai bagaimana kalau kita berpesta untuk merayakannya." Ucap Uzumaki yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka semua kemudian keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu, dan dari jendela terlihat gelap, menandakan malam telah tiba.

"Kalau begitu mari kita bepesta terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas senyuman oleh semua orang disana.

 **XxxX**

Di Akademi Totsuki, Didalam ruangan yang memiliki tanda Ruang kepala sekolah, Terdapat empat orang dengan gender yang sama, Dua orang yaitu Yamato dan Kakashi berdiri menghadap orang tua berjanggut dan berambut putih dengan mata berwarna hitam.

"Lapor kepala sekolah, Naruto Kazama telah berhasil menaklukan dungeon itu." Ucap Yamato dengan posisi siap.

"hmm.. Sepertinya dia memang pantas untuk menerima surat undangan langsung untuk masuk ke Akademi ini." Ucap Laki-laki yang merupakan kepala sekolah Akademi Totsuki Senzaemon Nakiri.

"Hee.. Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar sangat hebat, Jika boleh aku tahu darimana kau mengetahui keberadaannya Senzaemon-Dono?" Tanya laki-laki yang merupakan wakil kepala sekolah yaitu Mephisto.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari teman lamaku, Dia memberi tahuku untuk menguji muridnya." Jawab Senzaemon sambil mengelus janggutnya. [Biasa Namanya juga kakek-kakek].

"Memangnya siapa teman anda itu kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kakashi yang diam dari tadi.

"Dia adalah Silver Rayleigh." Jawab Senzaemon.

"Da-Da-Dark king Silver Rayleigh." Ucap Kakashi dengan terkejut.

Semua orang disana terkejut mendengar nama dari Silver Rayleigh.

"Tidak kusangka, Dia mengambil murid setelah lebih dari dua puluh tahun." Ucap mephisto yang masih terkejut.

"Awalnya aku juga terkejut saat dia mengambil murid lagi setelah sekian lama, Karena itu aku ingin memastikan bagaimana kekuatan muridnya, tidak kusangka akan sekuat ini." Ucap Senzaemon.

"Tentu saja sekuat itu dia adalah orang yang menantang Pendekar pedang nomer satu Dracule Mihawk Empat tahun yang lalu, Shiro Shinigami." Ucap Yamato yang membuat terkejut kakashi dan juga mephisto.

"Shiro Shinigami, Bocah itu adalah pendekar pedang nomor dua sekarang ini, Dari mana kau tahu hal itu yamato?" Tanya Kakashi yang telah tenang.

"Aku mengetahuinya saat aku melihat pedang yang digunakannya, Pedang itu tidak salah lagi Zanpakuto Shinso atau dalam bankainya Kamishini no yari." Jawab Yamato.

"Pantas saja Shiro Shinigami dapat menghadapi Dracule Mihawk, Dia merupakan murid dari Dark king Silver Rayleigh." Ucap Mephisto.

"Kau salah Mephisto, jika kau berfikir dia dapat menghadapi pendekar pedang nomor satu karena dia adalah murid dari temanku Rayleigh maka itu salah besar." Ucap Senzaemon.

"Apa maksud anda Senzaemon-Dono?" Tanya Mephisto.

"Dari yang aku dengar Naruto Kazama baru menjadi muridnya Tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawab Senzaemon.

"Itu berarti Dia berhasil membuat Dracule Mihawk serius sebelum dia menjadi murid dari Silver Rayleigh." Ucap Mephisto yang terkejut akan hal itu.

"benar sekali, Dia Naruto kazama adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat, Oleh karena itu atas permintaan dari temanku Rayleigh, Aku ingin kalian menyembunyikan identidasnya selama dia ada disini." Ucap Senzaemon.

"Hai.. Kepala sekolah/Yokai/Wakarimasta Senzaemon-Dono." Jawab mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

 **XxxX**

Naruto dan juga semua orang penginapan itu sekarang berada didepan penginapan. Cermin besar besar berwarna perak muncul dari dalam grimoire milik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu masukan benda dari duniamu Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Uzumaki kemudian mengambil gelang yang mirip borgol tua ditangan kanannya.

Uzumaki kemudian memasukan gelang itu ke dalam cermin. Cermin itu seperti terbuat dari air tanganya menembusnya dan cahaya terang mulai muncul dari cermin itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang, Terima kasih kalian mau membantuku." Ucap Uzumaki yang kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Kami juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian karena telah menyelamatkan Suamiku Uzumaki-San." Ucap Reine yang juga membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Uzumaki aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, berkat kau aku bisa mendapatkan tangan baru seperti ini." Ucap Naruto yang menunjukan tangan kirinya yang telah diperban.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada kalian, Bukan hanya memberiku makan dan tempat tinggal tapi juga mencarikan jalan untukku kembali keduniaku." Ucap Uzumaki Sambil tersenyum tulus.

Naruto dan juga Uzumaki saling berjabat tangan lalu Uzumaki melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam cermin. Tapi sebelum dia masuk kedalam cermin dia dipanggil oleh Naruto :

"Uzumaki, Ini Adalah langkah awal penebusan dosaku." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan kirinya.

"Souka." Ucap Uzumaki dengan senyuman lima jari karena mengerti akan hal itu, bahwa kehidupan Naruto mungkin lebih buruk darinya.

Uzumaki kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam cermin itu. Uzumaki mulai melangkah seolah dia sedang berjalan dijalan tanpa akhir. Pemandangan disekitarnya berubah menjadi sebuah kota dengan gedung-gedung tinggi dan juga banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang.

Uzumaki yang sedikit menangis sekaligus tersenyum, Dia mulai berjalan mengikuti alur.

"Tadaima." Ucapan uzumaki pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Flashback Utama End**

Diruang makan sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto dan juga Denny, Lilith telah kembali ketempatnya yaitu celah dimensi sedangkan Shinobu sedang tidur dikamarnya.

"Kira kira seperti itulah ceritanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Seperti itukah ceritanya Master, Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa master begitu bahagia." Ucap Denny.

"Sudah lama sejak aku tidak bertemu dengan orang yang bisa aku sebut sebagai teman." Ucap Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu master, Soal itu aku mengerti tapi kenapa master memilih tempat tinggal disini?, Bukankan master benci akan bangsawan?" Tanya Denny dengan penasaran.

"Soal itu ikutlah denganku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri yang diikuti oleh Denny.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke atap belakang rumah milik Naruto yang memiliki tipe terbuka seperti beranda, Memperlihatkan pemandangan kota dan juga langit yang sangat indah.

Pusat dari kerajaan Clover didirikan diatas bukit besar, Dimana bukit itu dibagi menjadi tiga wilayah Yaitu, puncaknya yaitu istana kerajaan Clover dibawahnya ada kota utama kota soul yang merupakan tempat tinggal para bangsawan kelas atas dan para pedagang sukses, Di bawahnya lagi terdapat kota Karakura yang merupakan tempat perdagangan paling terkenal di kerajaan Clover dan bangsawan menengah. Dan Bagian terakhir yang merupakan hamparan tanah yang luas yang menjadi tempat para rakyat biasa dan juga pedagang kecil Di sebut sebagai dengan julukan Hage.

Kerajaan Clover merupakan kerajaan kedua terbesar di benua ini, Dan seperempat dari tanah Hage dimiliki oleh Akademi Totsuki Yang memiliki luas hingga puluhan kilometer.

"Pemandangan dari tempat ini sangat disukai oleh Sensei." Ucap Naruto yang meyenderkan dirinya dipembatas sambil tersenyum menikmati pemandangan kota dimalam hari.

"So desu ne.. Jadi Asako-San yang memberikan tempat ini padamu Master." Ucap Denny yang ikut tersenyum.

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk sambil mengobrol beberapa hal tentang Akademi totsuki.

'Ne.. Asako Apa aku sudah menjadi orang baik, Aku ingin sekali melihatmu tersenyum sekali lagi bahkan jika itu hal yang mustahil sekalipun.' Batin Naruto yang melihat langit berbintang.

 **To Be Continue ...**

 **Maaf Para pembaca semuanya, Saya updatenya lama banget. Tapi jangan bosan-bosan untuk baca dan komentarnya. Dan Terima kasih bagi pembaca sebelumnya yang sudah membantu saya dengan komentarnya.**

 **~Saya Ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk semua umat islam~**

 **~bagi yang suka silahkan berkomentar, bagi yang gak suka tolong kritik cerita ini dengan baik-baik~**

 **~Makasih buat yang mau baca dan yang terpenting untuk ALLAH~**


End file.
